Fútbol Hielo y amor
by Mhialove02
Summary: Sanae era un niña que amaba el futbol, apoyando a sus amigos en los partidos que disputaban, pero que aria cuando la pequeña porrista tenga que su propio sueño que cumplir, siendo una gran patinadora profesional. Cuando era niña se enamoró del patinaje artísticos tomaba clases todas las noches dos veces por semana , pero no competían tenía un gran talento pero lo desecho al conocer
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Sanae era un niña que amaba el futbol, apoyando a sus amigos en los partidos que disputaban, pero que aria cuando la pequeña porrista tenga que su propio sueño que cumplir, siendo una gran patinadora profesional.

Cuando era niña se enamoró del patinaje artísticos tomaba clases todas las noches dos veces por semana , pero no competían tenía un gran talento pero lo desecho al conocer a sus amigos futbolistas , ser animadora la hacía feliz , pero al conocer a Tsubasa un niños enérgico patentado el balón a todos lados dejo de patinar y se concentró en la vida de su amigo , la cual estaba profundamente enamorada.

**CAPITULO: 1**

Los jugadores del Nankatsu después ganar el tri campeonato y ganar el sub 16 el Francia estaban a punto de graduarse de la secundaria e ir a la preparatoria, estaba punto de comenzar la ceremonia de graduación.

-Ya paso una semana desde que Tsubasa se fue a Brasil -Dijo Ryo melancólico al ya no ver a su amigo junto con su balón.

-Si pero fue a cumplir su sueño de ser profesional -Comento Taro mirando Sanae junto a Yukari. -Parece que Sanae está nerviosa.

-Vamos Sanae no se pone nerviosa

-Sanae tu discurso es excepcional -Dijo Yukari al leer el discurso de la castaña.-Tienes dudas.

-No...solo que ...pues tu sabes aun no elijo que hacer con mi futuro.

-Puedes ser maestra al igual que yo -Comento las morena entrenándole las hojas del discurso.

-Podría considéralo -Su amiga le sonrió antes de ir a tomar asiento

Sanae como la mejor alumna de Nankatsu iba dar su discurso de ceremonia de graduación se encontraba nerviosa, porque era la última hablaría en público frente a Tsubasa ya que dentro de dos semanas se iría a Brasil.

-Señorita Nakasawa-le llamo el director.-Esta lista para dar su discursó.

-Si...- la castaña subió al podio suspiro ligeramente para quitarse los nervios que tenía-Buenos días a todos , padres , maestros alumnos todos durante los tres años de estudio hoy comenzaremos una nueva etapa en nuestra vida , hemos tenido la mayoría recuerdos glorioso en el Nankatsu , compartimos todos una alegría, y tristezas aquellos que se fueron recuerdo imborrables ,amigos que regresaron a nuestra vida y otros se irán a vivir su vida cumpliendo sus más anhelados sueños , eso me recuerda que todos debemos cumplir con nuestras meta...hoy aremos otra parte de nuestra propia historia y cueste lo que cueste ..buscar nuestra propia felicidad.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar todos estaba felices por su amiga a cada uno se le entro su certificado de estudio.

-En una semana iremos a preparatoria Nankatsu-Dijo Ryo emocionado pesaba que nunca iría a la escuela superior.

\- Si , ustedes se irán a la selección juvenil y nosotras a la universidad no Sanae-Comento Yukari-¿Te pasa algo?

-Si estas distraída desde que termino la ceremonia -Dijo Taro al ver a su amiga algo tensa

-No solo que estoy ansiosa por comenzar las clases-Respondió la castaña algo irritable

-Ohh pero Anego pareces irritable-Dijo Ryo divertido..

-Ahh..Saben ...solo quiero decirle algo, no importa lo que nos depare el destino -Dijo un gran suspiro -Pero hay que cumplirlo a pesar que, lo DESECHASTE.

-Ehhh...

-Yo me voy tengo ...que hacer un encargo que me dejo mi madre-Dijo Sanae se despidió de sus amigos y salió corriendo, como siempre desde que sus padres se divorciaron ella vivía sola en su casa , la heladería la cerraron , su padre de viaje como siempre y su madre se llevó a su madre a Kumamoto.

-Ahh ..ya no soporto eso -Dijo Sanae tirando su mochila en el piso -Ya no soportó estar sola y no cumplir mi sueño...-sollozó -miro la pared que estaban llenas de fotos suya las de su familia y sus amigos -Todos me dejaran sola...hasta tú me dejaste sola , Tsubasa tomo la foto donde estaban los dos-Estas en Brasil cumpliendo tu sueño-la partió la foto haciéndole picadillo-Yo también cumpliré mi sueño ...ser patinadora artística...-Tomo una maleta la lleno de objeto personales , ropa , pasaporte y dinero Y se fue de esa gran casa llena de soledad.

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

En el estado de patinaje Lago Evergreen en colorado se realizaba una competencia de patinaje femenil.

-Muy bien concéntrate-Se dijo Sanae quien estaba a punto de salir a competir -Vamos tu puedes...estarás a un paso para ir a la competencia mundial...representaras a tu país.

-La siguiente en la pista es la novata Sae Sawa -Dijo el anunciador

Ohhh hace tiempo que no me inspiro en hacer un fics de capitan tsubasa y eso que estoy en un grupo wassap pero nadie se reportar asi que dejen sus comentarios y opiniones GRACIAS


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 2: HIELO FRIO FÚTBOL ÁLIDO**

Tsubasa como todas las mañanas se levantaba muy temprano, era su rutina diaria pero hoy lluvia, odia la lluvia desde esa trágica despedida no le gustaba para nada la lluvia le desagradaba.

—Maldición mis tiros rebotan —Gruño un alto un guapo Tsubasa al falla un tiro.—¿Por qué aun te recuerdo?

**FLASHBACK**

_Tsubasa entrenaba solo cuando no era día de entrenamiento le gustaban fortalecer sus músculos y mejorar su técnica._

—_Tsubasa-kun—Dijo Sanae llamándolo al moreno—Vaya sí que creciste un poco._

—_Oh, hola Sanae—Comento el moreno deteniendo su entrenamiento—Crecí ...yo me veo igual_

—_Eres un despistado _

—_Pero soy un has en el fútbol—Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el asiento—Parece que te sucede algo pero no me lo quieres decir._

—_Nada...solo que aun _

— _¡Calla! —la interrumpió el moreno tomo un mechón que cubría una parte de su mejilla derecha—Pero .._

—_Mi hermanito me lastimo con su balón de rugbi—Se excusó la castaña._

—_Es mentira lo sabes—La tomo por los hombros — ¿Quién te hizo eso?_

—_Mis padres se divorciaron...mi madre no que quiso llevar por que soy mujer—Dijo Sanae llorando ligeramente—Tu no lo entiendes por qué viven es tu mundo _

—_¡Vivir en mi mundo! —En eso empezó a llover_

—_Te iras a cumplir tus sueños...yo estaré sola ...solo cumple tus sueños..._

—_Sanae yo_

—_Eso no importa ahora...!Te amo ¡ —Sanae sentía su corazón latir al fin se atrevió a decir que lo amaba _

—_Sanae _

—_Pero me olvidaré de eso sentimientos hacia ti —Esas palabras le tomó por sorpresa._

—_Yo también te amo Sanae—Dijo Tsubasa ambos se encontraba todos mojados—Te quieres alejar de mí._

—_Si...ya no podemos hacer amigos—La castaña se alejó de Tsubasa._

—_Eso es lo que deseas...pues tus deseos son ordenes—la miro con severidad._

—_Hmp...espero que no te estafen , futbolista descerebrado —Sanae lo miro con burla la tomo—Solo espero ...que no te contajes con una enfermedad venérea._

_Desde ese día ningún se volvió a dirigir la palabra, ambos se mostraban distantes Sanae no se presentó en la despidió de Tsubasa , ni el pregunto por ella._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Eres un tonta—Tsubasa dio un gran remate la portería haciendo que esta se rompiera —Eres muy fría Sanae.

—Parece que aun la recuerdas—Dijo Roberto tomando el balón —No debes practicar bajo la lluvia.

— ¡Lo sé!

—Sabes debemos irnos—Dijo Roberto lanzándole un impermeable amarillo—¡Vamos a casa!

—No...quiero seguir practicando—Se colocó impermeable—Gracias...pero debo seguir.

—Antes de que empieces —Dijo el hombre pateando el balón hacia el joven moreno—Desde que viniste desde Japón para convertirse en un jugador profesional aquí en Brasil , no me contaste lo que en verdad paso con la pequeña porrista.

—Hmp...ella solo se alejó —Respondió Tsubasa mientras hacía maromeas con el balón —Sabia que algo que pasaba, estaba desde temprano en las practicas , yo no me di cuanta era un estúpido pensando en ganar el tri campeonato y no ver lo que le sucedía a Sanae , ella siempre me ayudo curo mis heridas , me dio ánimos ...no me di cuenta lo que sucedía , hasta ese día que se acercó a mí para decirme que se alejara de mi ...pensaba que todos la abandonaran desde de la secundaria, Ishizaki me conto que no había paradero de ella , que desaparecido , sus padres ni se preocupan por ella.

—Tsubasa —musito el hombre sentía una pena terrible por la castaña—De seguro que está bien...vive a su modo feliz , al igual que yo me creí sin padres , de seguro que está cumpliendo con su meta., ya la veras pronto

—Eso espero...espero verla pronto—Dijo Tsubasa con melancolía.

Tsubasa agradeció a Roberto por el consejo, ambos se fueron a desayunar.

**NEW YORK - ESTADOS UNIDOS **

Una linda castaña se encontraba practicando su rutina como todos los días hacia estiramiento y practicaba ballet, en la federación de deporte de Brooklyn Angels Stars era un lugar donde las jóvenes de todo el mundo practicaban el deporte que amaban, era una academia de campeonas.

—Parece que estas irritable —Dijo Crhista poniéndose su zapatillas de baile.

—Se nota mucho —Contesto secamente hizo un gran giro se bajó su cuerpo estirando su cuerpo estirando la pierna libre. — ¿Qué te pareció?—Crhista era una de sus primeras amigas que hizo cuando se escapó de su infierno, de nacionalidad Francesa era una gimnasta rebelde, de cabello negro con rayito rosa.

—Lindo Flip-

—Se verá mejor cuando lo haga en el hielo.

—¿Y por qué estas de mal humor? —Le pregunto la morena.

—¡Lo sé! — tomo su bolso entregándolo el periódico— Esto me llego hoy..

—Mmmm el mundial juvenil Sub-19 —ojeando el periódico—Veo que se preocupan por el fútbol.

—Es el deporte Rey...—Dijo Sanae hizo un gran yete —Eso lo que hay...

—Te dejaron en el segundo plano. —Crhista paro a su amiga —No te enojes —la abrazo—Al menos te llamaron para participar.

—Daré lo mejor de mí...gracias

—Y demostraras a eso futbolistas babosos que el patinaje es mejor que el fútbol —

—Si...

—¡Hola perras! —Saludo una rubia

—Hola ...Antonella—La saludaron ,Antonella era un patinadora artística pero en pareja—Vamos...estiramiento , brazos en primera posición.

Pasaron dos semanas Japón comenzar las eliminación asiáticas, todos la selección se encontraba entusiasmados por llegar al mundial y ganar la copa, todo iban autobús a centro de concentración.

—Ahora iremos para China —Dijo Matsuyama

—Ya no enfrentamos a Irán podemos ganar otra vez a China—Contestó Hyuga miro su celular.

—Aun te preocupas por tu madre—Dijo Takeshi preocupado por su amigo.

—Si...pero mi hermano dice que ya está mejor.

—Estamos teniendo muchos campeones por el mundo—Dijo Genzo ojeando un revista deportiva— Oh por dios.

— ¿Que sucede?—Pregunto Ryo al ver a su amigo muy sorprendido.

—Mira —Le enseño la parte del articulo—SANAE...ANEGO.

—Sanae...—Tsubasa reacciono de su letargo, le quito la revista.

—Después de mucho tiempo, de tantas denuncia desaparición ...ella esta vivi—Dijo Ryo una ligera lagrima —estas vivía Anego

—Una de las relaciones de Momento del mundo de patinaje Sae Sawa —Leyó Tsubasa en foto alta, se veía tan hermosa con ese traje planeado con azul y lo bello patines.

—Hmp...una artista del patinaje—Dijo Jun tomando la revista de las mano de Tsubasa quien aún no salía de su letargo—Sae conocida de la reina glacial del patinaje demostró que a pesar de no contar con el apoyo de su federación , fue a Usa para ser una campeona, desde que llego demostró su giro y piruetas que encanto a Roberto Rotter un asedor de estrella de Rumania , creando campeonas desde el inicio de su carrera , demostrando ser una ganadora que ahora participara para ser la presentante de El programa corto que se realizara en algunos meses.

—¡Vaya! Sí que la fugitiva se volvió deportista — Dijo Kojiro mirando la fotografía donde se hallaba la castaña.

—Debo saber dónde está —Dijo Ryo preocupado por su amiga como estará por que huyo.

—No te preocupes Ishizaki, lo averiguare —Intervino Genzo llamando a un contacto que tenía. —Listo hoy hay competencia en Shibuya-Tokio.

—Debo ..ir

—Nadie se ira —Bramo Minato el nuevo entrenador. —Mañana hay práctica y los familiares y amigos están prohibidos.

—Si señor—Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Pero como yo estoy lastimado yo iré a ver a Anego —Dijo Genzo sacando su maletín —Ah conductor podrías, déjame en otra parada.

—Si..

—Tsubasa ...Yo

— No digas nada ..solo que

—Aun lo estás pensando ¡Lo sé!—Dijo Genzo caminado hacia la salida del Bus —Ishizaki, te avisare cualquier novedad .

—Si...

El joven portero bajo del bus para ir a ver a su amiga tenía mucho que decirle, llevo a evento deportico

—Me hubiera traído un abrigo —Comento Genzo divertido al ver a todas las personas abrigadas y con flores

La competencia inicio pronto el campeonato nacional comenzó allí se determinara las patinadoras que participaran en el campeonato mundial.

—Ya hora es el turno de la revelación del momento Sae Sawa —Dijo el presentador.—Con la canción Sweet Dreams del artista Eurythmics, con el entrenador Enjiro Mushikato

—¡Vaya! Sí que es buena y su traje es increíble —Dijo Genzo al verla con ese bello traje azul con pedrería—La bella chica de hielo.

—Por dio ese bello Luxe triple—Comento el presentador—Uhh por eso es llamada la reina glacial, al dejar a todos helados por sus presentaciones.

El estado aplaudió por la presentación de la Sanae ella termino con una gran sonrisa al ver su presentación, el tiro de flores no se hizo esperar, Genzo vio la oportunidad de tirar sus con una nota a dentro.

—Sae eres grandiosa —Dijo el hombre de cabellera morena.—Mira te traen tu regalos.

—Si, gracias— dijo Sanae al sentarse al lado de su entrenador para mirar las puntuaciones las pequeña ayudantes le entregaron un par de arreglos florales —Pero qué demonios.

—Ohh puntuación perfecta—Dijo el presentación.

—Niña que piensas mira ganaste la puntuación más alta—Dijo Mushikato abrazando a la castaña—Paso algo ..

—No ...—la chica se levantando para saludar a todos los fanáticos del patinaje, pero no se quitaba de la cabeza al leer la nota—_**Nos venos en el estacionamiento pequeña Anego.**_

Todos celebraron las tres chicas que participarían fueron seleccionadas para participar en el programa corto mundial, Sanae fue a estacionamiento para ver si Genzo estaría allí.

—Hola Angeo —Saludo alegremente el moreno.

—Vaya el portero llego ...que deseas...

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y OPINIONES gracias...**_


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 : HELADO REENCUENTRO

**CAPÍTULO 3 : HELADO REENCUENTRO**

—Vaya sí que creciste—Sanae caso su llave de su auto.

—Al igual que ti Anego..

—Hmp...veo que estas lastimado —Dijo la castaña abrió su auto —Ven, sube te llevare.

Sanae y Genzo fueron a un pequeño bar cerca de la estación de tren.

—Toma —le entrego sus guantes —Aun están en buen estado.

—No quédatelo —Dijo Genzo devolviéndoselo—Sabes ya que estamos en un bar, bebiendo unos tragos , cometiendo alitas , queriendo recortar el pasado.

— ¿Que deseas que te diga?

—Pues, no lo sé, que hiciste, porque escapaste—Dijo Genzo jugando por una pieza de pollo—Todos estaban preocupados por ti.

—Ah, bueno eres listo y deseas saber —Comento Sanae despedazando el pollo — Mis padres se divorciaron, ellos no me querían en sus vida ni yo tampoco, por eso me uní de ser manager para no ver ese infierno, después de la graduación, simplemente desaparecí.

— ¡Vaya! No lo sabía—Dijo Genzo era un poco trágico escuchar las palabras frías de a la castaña —Ya no piensas sonreír.

—No sé de qué hablas

—Te conozco desde los que estábamos juntos en el jardín de niños —Genzo sintió una gran barrera que formaba—Eres una niña alegra, algo molesta, muy masculina.

—Eso te pareció normal

—Jajaj no —se limpió su labios—Solo que, veo que te estas conteniendo, no eres la misma de antes

—Piensas que soy falsa—La castaña rodo los ojos—Mira, tú y todos los demás viven en una burbuja piensan que no hay otro deporte que no el fútbol, le pedí ayuda a la federación del deporte pero no les importe, me escape a los estados unidos solo para ver si alguien le importé y lo encontré a Roberto Rotter, me ayudo en mi técnica y ser una de las mejores.

—Y lo conseguiste , conseguiste avanzar para el programa coto mundial ,demostraste tu talento a tu país, y lo demostraras al mundo

—¡Déjate de darme ánimos! No te sale—Sanae vivió un trago de un solo golpe—Bueno fue gusto verte me voy...

—Espesa —La sujeto del brazo—Vamos a un hotel de lujo, yo invito..no para hacer ese tipo e cosas —le aclaro —sino para hablar , comenzó helado de chocolate.

—Aun te acuerdas que amo el helado de chocolate.—Sonrió ligeramente

—Claro —le ofreció la mano —Anego la reina glacial

—Claro caballero con gorra

En la concentración todos fueron sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar ya que mañana aria un gran entrenamiento por parte de Gamo será mucho más difícil.

—Vaya Tsubasa sigue despierto —Dijo Taro saliendo del baño

—Si...

—Y que te pareció volver a ver a Sanae—Comento el castaño quien se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

—Yo, no sé que decirle , hace tiempo que no hablamos —Dijo Tsubasa levantados de su cama—Mira, no peleamos.

—Un lo siento por parte de ambos lo arreglara todo —Taro se puso su piyama— Te cuento algo.

—Dilo

**FLASH BLACK**

_Taro como siempre corría toda la mañana, hoy era un día importante iba dar el examen de admisión para la preparatoria y al correr se relajaba._

—_Uh, ejercitar cuerpo y mente —Dijo Taro haciendo estiramientos.—A seguir con el ruedo...eh Sanae. _

—_Oh...Taro-kun—Dijo Sanae quien tenía el uniforme—Deberías estar estudiando._

—_Sabes que me ejercito todas las mañana—le respondió el castaño al verla pensativa—Tu ya diste el examen , deberías estar en casa durmiendo._

—_Pues , desde que mi padre se fue me siento sola _

—_¡Vaya! _

—_Sabes, no importa viviré mi vida no dejare que nadie lo impida._

—_Asi como Tsubasa después que se fue._

—_Se fue sin residir su certificado de secundaria_

—_Y te hablas con el —Dijo Taro sentándose al lado de ella.—paso algo_

—_Sí, peleamos y ya no nos hablamos—El contesto secamente sacando un par de jugos de su mochila—Deseas un jugo _

—_Gracias...sabes eres testaruda._

—_EH.._

—_Pensé que amabas a Tsubasa —Dijo Taro poniendo la pajilla en el jugo—Aun lo amas_

—_No...Tsubasa se fue para seguir su sueño—Sorbido el jugo—Yo también are lo mismo , sin ataduras...pero le alegraría verlo y darle una bófeta._

—_¿Y eso por qué? _

—_Porque es un desquiciado, se va a un país desconocido para cumplir su loco sueños —miro a los ojos del castaño—Su madre esta punto de tener a su hermanito menor , dejando amigos y sin despedirse de ellos...es un desquiciado._

—_El mundo está lleno de ellos _

—_Y tus eres uno de ellos —Le contesto tirando al basurero su caja de jugo_

—_Pero y tus seños Sanae...—Dijo Taro tomando su mano —Dime tu sueño.._

—_Sinceramente no sé qué hacer, —le comento levantándose rápidamente— Pero hace mi vida a mi manera._

—_Y_

—_Ya lo veras—Dicho eso salió corriendo dejando atrás _

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

—Después de eso no hablamos mucho—Le respondió echándose a su cama—Se distancio de nosotros poco a poco.

—Hasta que desapareció.

—Sí..pero apareció y Genzo la acompaña ahora—Comento Taro al ver a su amigo sentir algo de celos.

—Antes de dormir podemos ver alguno de sus video

—Si...

Tsubasa tomo su celular que estaba en una encimera, Sanae tenía un traje color blanco con pedrería, era la canción de la Angel parecía un bello Ángel sobre el hielo bailando cada compas de la música

—Vaya es...

—Una gran técnica —Dijo Tsubasa quedando anonadado por la presentación —Es una gran y se ve hermosa de blanco.

—Vaya..dime estás enamorado de Sanae —Dijo Taro

—Yo..aun no lo sé ...antes me gustaba —Titubeó le joven —Solo que tengo alguien , pero nuestra relación es abierta.

—¿Y cómo es ella? —Le pregunto el castaño

—Bueno es deportista también es gimnasta, ahora está en competencia—Le respondió Tsubasa enseñándole una foto en su celular—Se llama Yuri White.

—Es muy linda—la chica tenia cabello rubio y ojos de marrones claros.

—La conocí cuando estamos de gira por . —Le respondió el morena apagando su celular—No sé, por qué me hacerse a ella quizás

—Te recuerda a Sanae

—Si...—El joven se echó en la cama —Era alegre se preocupaba por todos.

—Si ,su relación es abierta , espera hasta que hablas con ella—Dijo Taro antes de acortarse en su cama—Hasta mañana , Tsubasa.

-Buenas noches Taro.

Por otro lado Genzo alquilo la suite presidencial para poder hablar tranquilamente.

—Vaya eso sí que es lujoso —Dijo Sanae quitándose su vestido —Y si vamos a la alberca.

—Pero no deseabas helado no lo atraerán—Dijo Genzo quien tenía el teléfono a mano.

—¿Que lo lleven para arriba?—Dijo Sane traes ponerse un bata—¡Vamos sí !

—Está bien —Ambos jóvenes fueron a la azotea para nadar en la piscina.

Después que el empleado que les trajo su encargo

—Vaya mira, estamos aquí mirando las estrellas con champagne con fresas y helado de chocolate —Dijo Genzo echando en una de las sillas.

—Solo dime que deseas decirme...

—Debería haber llamado o al menos dejar una carta —Increpo Genzo sirviéndose una copa de champán—Ryo...con el que creciste desde que eras bebe está preocupado por ti...siempre estuvo buscándote.

—Mire yo solo quería, ser libre de ese infierno—Dijo Sanae comiendo de un solo bocado el helado —Y...tu...una discusión con Ozora y no deseo verlo.

—Vaya la herida aún no ha sonado —Comento el moreno en tono burlón—Él me dijo que dese hablar contigo.

—Enserio —Le respondió con algo de escepticismo—No me odiaba.

—Bueno porque no le hablar —Le dio su celular —Llámalo sabes ,que se desvela.

—Eso ser apara que no molestes más—Comento la castaña tomando el celular.

—Alo —Dijo Tsubasa

—Hola..Tsubasa soy Sanae

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y OPINIONES gracias...**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: ALBOROTO EN EL PRELUDIO**

Sanae se encontraba nerviosa por hablar con Tsubasa, hace años que no tenía una comunicación.

— ¡Hola Tsubasa!—Susurró la castaña apretando el celular—Estas despierto.

— ¿Sanae...eres tú?—Comento la azabache algo adormilado—Un momento — El chico miro a su compañero de cuarto quien estaba profundamente dormido. —Ya estoy en la terraza...dime que deseas.

—Yo, solo quería saber cómo estas—Dijo Sanae más tranquila —Genzo me busco, y me dijo que hablar conmigo y sabes mi huida.

—Te convertiste en deportista —Comento Tsubasa recriminándola.—¿Y no sé por qué de esa decisión ?

—Solo te diré que, deseaba huir de ese infierno que estaba viviendo no quería nadie se involucrara— El respondió dando un pequeño suspiro — Sabes, para terminar esa conversación te diré que lo siento...espero que, volvamos hacer amigos como antes, también le pediré disculpas a Ryo, Manabu, Kumi y Yukari.

—Sanae ...yo..

—También deseo pedirte disculpas a ti también—le interrumpió castaña—Yo lo siento...

—Sanae estas llorando...

—Bueno , ya es más de media noche debes descansar—Dijo Sanae preocupada por su amigo.

—Siempre te preocupas por los demás —Sonrió el azabache con nostalgia—Te acuerdas curabas nuestras heridas.

—Aun te acuerdas de eso.

—Sí,...bueno nos vemos otros días...no vemos —Dijo Sanae antes de cortar la llamada—Ya está feliz.

—Eres muy linda Anego —Comento Genzo tomando su celular—Si quieres cuando termine mi rehabilitación le lleve a saludar.

—Eso me encantaría...

—Ya que estamos solos por que no nadamos—sugirió el joven se quitó la bata.

—Bueno dicen que pierde calorías al nadar —la castaña miro como el portero se lanzaba agua climatizada—Sigo yo...

—Anego que haces...

—No me gusta tener el brasier, se moje..

—Pero...

—¡Vamos Genzo! no viste algunas bubbis —la chica se lanzó al agua cubriendo su parte delantera —El agua esta como me gusta ni muy caliente mi muy fría.

—¡Vaya! Sí que Estados Unidos te cambio— Él sonrió al verla tan extrovertida —Y la chica tímida que conocí donde esta —dijo en forma dramática —Así, eras una marimachos.

—Sí, hasta que me hice mujer —Comento Sanae salpicándole agua—Y dime tuviste alguna chica en tu vida.

—Pues era un acosadora, pequeña Anego —Dijo Genzo acercándose al borde de la piscina—¿y tú tienes algún amor?

—Mmmmm No ¿Por qué mi prioridad es el patinaje?—Dijo Sanae con orgullo —No hay lugar para un novio.

—Es una lástima...

—¿porque?—

—Bueno eres una campeona de patinaje y yo un campeón —Dijo Genzo acercándose coquetamente a la castaña —Podríamos formar una pareja de campeones.

—Sería interesante tu proposición pero no.

—¿Y eso por qué?— le pregunto.

—Somos grandes amigos, si terminar nuestros amigos en común no sabrán a quien apoyar.

—Si...

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a retomar lazos que hace tiempo que no lo tenía, hablaron de sus sueños, y aspiraciones al futuro, para Genzo era ganar el mundial como un portero reconocido y jugar en el mejor equipo europeo. A Sanae le gustaba escuchar a las personas ese era su don si algún día se retirara del patinaje le gustaría estudiar psicóloga, después de su medio baño desnudo ambos se fueron a dormir pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba tomando fotografía.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Sanae se despertó...

—Mmmm —estiro su brazo para alcanzar su celular que estaba en el sueño —Ehhh —Miro su celular —Portero de la selección Japonesa fue encontrado , en la piscina del hotel real de Japón con una desconocida castaña —miro su foto que esta junto con Genzo.—Carajo...

—Mmm Anego estuvimos hasta la madrigada nadando —Dijo Genzo frotándose la cabeza—Ehhh...anego...

—¡Mira esto! —Dijo Sanae entregándole su celular aún muy anonadado por las noticia—

—Santo chelo —Exclamo el joven al ver la noticia —Eso no pude ser.

—Hay que irnos —Comento la joven yendo al baño a cambiarse —Debes esconderme, mi agente no pude saber que son de la foto.

—Pero no se te ve el rostro —Dijo el joven levantándose de la cama—Ya se hablare con Gamo..Maldición es el —el joven tomo su celular.

Después algunos minutos el joven portero, recibió un gran reprimenda por parte rudo entrenador, lee dijo que debía venir rápidamente a la concentración ellos arreglaría este escándalo que estaba avecinando.

Genzo le presto una de sus gorras a la castaña para era algo vergonzoso estar en toples en frente a Genzo espero que nadie note que es ella,

—¡Vaya ese entrenamiento! fue duro —Se quejó Ryo frotándose su espalda—Pero hay que seguir.

—Así se habla Ishizaki —Dijo Aoi muy animado—¿Y ahora que aremos.?

—El entrenador Gamo está en una reunión con los directivos—Comento Jun entregándole a uno de los asistentes un cuadernos—Hoy aremos una nueva rutina de ejercidos y tendemos una dieta, empezando ahora—la encargada de la cocina les dios unos batidos a cada uno de los presentes.

—Mmm sabe a soya

—Está bien para mi gusto

—Santas vacas—Comento Jito mirando las últimas noticas en la red—Es Wakabayashi y una chica—Enseño el celular.

—Un gran escándalo a puertas del mundial juvenil, se le encontró con una misteriosa chica nadando medios desnudos en la piscina de un hotel

—¡Vaya! No pensé eso de Genzo FUERA TODO —Dijo Sawada miranda las fotos de la chica

—Un galán—interrumpió Hyuga — ¿Y quién será es chica?

—No tengo una maldita idea—Comento Wakashimazu —No, se le ve en rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que ven chicos?—Pregunto Tsubasa quien llegaba a punto de reunión.

—Tsubasa no pasó nada—Comento seriamente Ryo después ver las fotos, claramente él había identificado a la chica, era Sanae por su lunar de tres puntos que tenía en la cerca de su cadera.

—Lo que pasa es que...

Fueron interrumpidos por que dos chicos que entraron intempestivamente al comedor.

—Estas seguro que están practicando—Dijo Sanae cerrando la puerta.

—Si ...el entrenamiento de Gamos es duro y...

—¡Vaya Wakabayashi! Apareciste — Dijo Uribe mirando al portero y su acompañante.

—MIERDA —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

—¡Ahh! Ya la trajiste —Dijo Hyuga

—Chicos ya se enteraron..

—Sí, Wakabayashi ¿Quién es ? —Dijo Ryo acercándose peligrosamente a ellos

—Yo se los voy a explicar —Genzo sentía una gran incomodidad—LO , que

—¡Ya basta! —Intervino Sanae quitándose la gorra del azabache —No hubo nada , solo fue algo de diversión.

—Sanae...

—Hola , si soy yo—Miro a Ryo que claramente estaba afectado por la aparición —Ryo...yo...—el defensa la cargo ,sacándola de allí , Genzo les explicó que se arreglará que no perjudicara a la selección que ni estuvieron desnudos , solo usaron ropa de baño el cabello de Sanae le llegaba hasta las caderas por eso no se notó la parte de atrás.

Jun recibió un mensaje de Gamo diciendo que la reunión se alargare más, así que tenía la responsabilidad de dirigir en entrenamiento hasta la hora del almuerzo así que serán seis horas de exhaustivo entrenamiento.

Por otra parte una conversación algo apática se desarrollaba entre Sanae y Ryo, ellos se conocían desde que eran bebes, Sanae le explico que era necesario un cambio para ser feliz necesitaba vivir a su manera y tratar de no ser débil, salir adelante por su cuenta sin ayuda sin despedirse porque sabía que regresaría y aria que todos se sintieran orgullosos de ella. Sanae quería mucho a Ryo como un hermano deseaba su apoyo y comprensión, Ryo solo le grito le dijo que era egoísta por no despedirse por dejar a todos preocupados por su desaparición la buscaron por todos partes pesaron que la secuestraron, jamás pensaron que se convirtió una patinadora.

—En verdad lo siento —lloro la castaña—Solo quería un poco de paz

—Te hubiéramos ayudado.

—¡Lo sé! , pero era algo que deseaba hacer por mí—Dijo la castaña limpiándose sus lágrimas.—YO

—Ya regresaste no,—Comento Ryo revolviendo su cabello —Hermanita ..bienvenida.

—Regrese hermano

_**Bueno ese capítulo sí que fue fuerte solo espero que dejes sus comentario y vote también sus opiniones gracias : ) **_


	5. capitulo 5: PRINCESA DEL HIELO VS PRÍNCI

**CAPÍTULO 5: PRINCESA DEL HIELO VS PRÍNCIPE DEL BALÓN **

Las ahora de entrenamiento entra arduos fueron descansar, lo tenían merecido ya que los entramando de gamo eran muy duro terminaban siempre lastimados.

—Vaya ese vamos no sirvió de nada —Se quejó Nitta.

—No fue tan malo —Comento Soda quien se tocaba la espalada —Ahh, pero mañana será más arduo.

—Bueno chicos me dijeron que estaré listo para el mundial — Comento Genzo.

— Es buenas noticias Genzo—Dijo Taro emocionado por su amigo—Y Tsubasa ¿Esta bien?

—No, solo que necesitó una curación —Respondió el azabache, no sabía que pensar el pequeño encuentro con Sanae lo dejo desconcertado, hace tiempo que no la veía cambio, creció un poco , su cabello era un poco más claro y su cuerpo era un poco voluptuoso.

—¡Vaya parece! Anego esta otra vez en cancha—Comento azabache al ver a la castaña curando a los seleccionados.

Sanae se encontraba ayudando con las heridas de los seleccionados, ya que el asistente y el doctor designado estaban haciendo unas diligencia.

—Listo, esto de aliviará el dolor—Comento Sanae terminado de vendar la rodilla de Urabe—solo es un moretón, así que podas hacer tus entrenamientos normal, no desde esforzarte.

—Gracias ..

—El que sigue —Comento la castaña tirando algunas torundas de algodón en una bolsa.

—Me podrías cambiar las vendas —Wakashimazu tenía una lesión pequeña en su muñeca derecha nada grave.

—Sí, pero te pondré una crema antiinflamatoria —la chica aplico la crema por toda la mano con mucha suavidad—No, te aplicare la venda ya que tu inflamación casi ya no hay.

—Sabes algo de medicina deportiva —La chicas asistió con la cabeza.

—Estoy estudiando para ser paramédico y como patinadora sé que más lesiones duelen— Respondió la castaña —Solo cuídate.

—Gracias.

Sanae estuvo ayudando a los jugadores con sus pequeñas lesiones que tenían, aun no sabía si se quedaría en la federación de fútbol hasta que pase escándalo que se generó.

—Tsu…Tsubasa , tienes alguna lección— titubeó la castaña al verlo algo dubitativo.

—Solo tengo una contusión en la cabeza.

—Ok, parece que no es nada serio—le limpio la herida que estaba a la altura de sus ceja. —Gracias…

—Vaya , si tenemos a un pequeño polizón aquí —Comento Gamo el nuevo entrenador admirando a la pequeña—Eres la patinadora.

—Sí..

—Los pillaron a Wakabayashi y a ti en una situación, algo indecorosa —Dijo el hombre rodeando a la castaña como si fuera una presa—Esta en forma, eres atlética tienes una piernas algo delgaduchas, al igual que el portero, necesitan fortalecerla no crees.

—Yo no comprendo lo que esta dicien...—la castaña recibió un puntapié cayendo como un costal de papas al suelo.—Oiga...

—Entrenador Gamo—exclamo Jun tratado de ayudarla pero de un solo salto se paro

—Veo que Mushikato te enseño bien—Cruzo su brazos —Fue mi compañero cuando fue a Rusia a perfeccionar mis técnicas deportivas.

—Eso fue grosero —Dijo Sanae tratándose de limpiar la marque de su polo —Vaya, sí que conoces al monstruo.

—El monstruo es así como los llaman.

—Si...

—Estas bien Sanae —Pregunto Ryo , ella a sitio con la cabeza.

—El monstruo te deja peores hematomas.

—Bueno te quedaras aquí hasta que esto pase el escándalo que hicieron ustedes dos —Dijo Gamo volviendo a rodearla.

—¡Ehh...!Le voy a decir algo como le digo monstruo— Hizo un pausa—Tengo cosas que hacer y entrenamientos que realizar...el lux triple debo perfeccionarlo

—Lo aras aquí, se algo de patinaje —Comento Gamo dándole palmadas en su espalda—¡Ahora vayan para cenar!.

—¿Qué horror?...

—¡Vamos Anego! A mal tiempo buena cara—Comento el azabache llevando a la castaña.

Tsubasa quería hablar con ella pero aprecia que no podía ya que siempre estaban rodeada o bien de Genzo o de Ryo si querían arreglar las cosas debían hacerlo ya, después de la cena todos fueron confinados a sus habitaciones. Sanae fue asignada a una de las habitaciones que estaba arriba.

Ya eran casi las 11 pm todos estaba dormidos, Sanae quería escapar sabia de los entrenamientos de Mushikato eran un sádicos , no quería exponer sus piernas a los entrenamientos de Gamo.

—¡Muy bien! listo...con cuidadito —como estaba en el cuarto piso ato todas las sabanas que tenía, bajo si maleta hasta llegar a los arbustos—Si gane—ato el extremo de la sabana por la ventana—Caray, debo tener cuidado —bajo poco a poco hasta llegar al último piso. —Si Gane..

—Escampando de nuevo

—¡Ah!...Tsubasa—sobresalto la castaña al ver a Tsubasa con un balón en sus pies —Deberías estar dormido...

—Si, al igual que tu —Tsubasa tomo el brazo de la castaña llevándola al campo de entrenamiento —

—Bueno ya Tsubasa me estas lastimando—Sanae quería zafarse del agarre pero no pudo—Oye sé que estas molesto..

—Molesto es poco —la soltó —Ayúdame con los pases—pateo la pelota hacia ella.

—La delicadeza nunca fue tu fuerte—la castaña se quitó el abrigo que tenía—Sabes, después de ver a ustedes jugar fútbol mis dribles son los mejores.

—Me estas desafiando...

—De profesional a profesional si...—la chica pateo le balón alejándolo del castaño— ¡Dame! ventaja sé que eres más rápido.

—Como digas..

Ambos jóvenes driblearon se tiraron pases corrieron por toda la cancha de fútbol, ambos se divertían junto con el balón que Tsubasa lo consideraba un amigo, Sanae usaba su patinaje saltando a grandes distancia robando el balón, pero Tsubasa era muy más ágil eso no significaba que Sanae se rindiera, daba lo mejor de sí.

—Me ganaste..—Dijo Sanae echándose en el césped—Me déjate agotada.

—Aun quieres escapar —Dijo Tsubasa algo agitado —Diste un gran batalla.

—Siéntate y conversemos como debe ser –el azabache se sentó al lado de la castaña.—Vaya hace tiempo que no piso un chancha de fútbol.

—Ya te olvidaste , de tus raíces—Comento Tsubasa miro los ojos cafés de la chica—Cambiante.

—Al igual que todos —extendió su mano a la cabellera del chico—Aun tienes rizos rebelde, te ves bien con el cabello de ese lago. —el joven tomo la mano de ella

—Sanae...dime porque huiste sin despedirte de nadie —Esa pregunta se hicieron todo el tiempo, el porqué de su desaparición.—Ryo...

—Ya me dijeron que punieron denuncias por mi desaparición —Comento Sanae tomando el balón —Cuando llegue a Japón, me mandaron a declarar , si yo era Sanae Nakasawa , les dije que yo era la chica desaparecida solo que mi nombre artístico de patinadora es Sae Sawa.

—Usaste un diminutivo para ser patinadora

—Si lo que pasa es que el corea del sur hay una patinadora llamada Sanae Hyu Lee—Comento la castaña entregándole el balón — ¡Lo siento! , no fue mi intensión dañar a nadie.

—Todos saben que eso...lo que no comprende es porque...

—Solo deseaba ser libre del infierno que vivía —una lagrimas salieron de su rostro —Mis padre discutían todo el tiempo mi hermanito y yo nos escondíamos en el ático —le enseño sus heridas que tenía en los brazos—Mi padre me hizo esto...y mi madre no me protegió, llame a mi abuela para que se llevara a mi hermanito que viviera con ella.

—Es por eso que siempre te ibas tarde de los entrenamientos—Tsubasa sintió la tristeza que tenia Sanae.

—Yo lo olvide por completo...los grito los maltratos —miro a los ojos del joven —Pero sabes, ahora me siento algo libre, solo quiero bailar en el hielo.

—Y lo aras Sanae...eras una campeona —ambos sonrieron

—Sabes deseas verme bailar..

—Pero estamos no tienes tus patines

—Eso no importa...—la castaña saco su celular busco su reproductor —Y que música te gusta , instrumental , salvaje , Jazz.

—Bueno me encanta pop moderno—Comento el moreno.

—Toma...—le entrego el celular, se quitó los balerinas —Te daré una señal

—Si...

Sanae respiro profundamente, puso su brazos en cuanta posición —Ahora —la música de Titanium - David Guetta , se escuchó por toda la cancha de fútbol , Sanae le mostro a Tsubasa lo bello del patinaje a pesar de no estar en el hielo y estar descalza le demostró , realizo un giro Lutz debía demostrarle al futbolista que era tan buena como el en su deporte favorito , la música era muy excepcional , demostraba las habilidades sus giros y salto eran perfecto a pesar de estar en el césped.

—Estuvo increíble —Para Tsubasa era un mundo diferente al del fútbol, todo deporte es difícil , él lo sabía , golpes fuertes , rodillas raspadas , lesiones era la preocupación de todo deportista —Eres maravillosa.

—Al igual que a ti , al igual que todos—la castaña se acercó a Tsubasa.—Buscaremos nuestros propios sueño y debo empacar si deseo ser la mejor.

—¡Lo sé ¡ y te iras pronto? —Eso el entristeció la perdería de nuevo —Entocnes no estaras aquí para animarnos.

—Bueno, abra un programa corto en Singapur dentro de dos semana.

—Nosotros iremos a chica en dos semanas para las eliminatorias asiáticas

—Tengo una idea—hizo un chasquido con los dedos

—¿Cuál?

—Yo adelante mi rutina que mostrare en Singapur , así que podre animarlos si me apoyar con mi entrenamiento.

—Pero no sé nada de patinaje.

—Solo no me dejes caer —la castaña se abalanzó sobre el joven, Tsubasa reaccionó rápidamente llevándola hacia su cabeza.

—Sanae no pesas mucho.—el joven futbolista miro la silueta de la joven , algo no estaba mal , la cargo una vez cuando se cayó por la escaleras pesaba mucho a comparación de ahora , calculó que pesaba como 36 kilos debía ayudarla no quería verla más delgada debía ayudarla.

Bueno ese capítulo sí que fue fuerte solo espero que dejes sus comentario y vote también sus opiniones gracias : )

watch?v=PGoCtJzPHkU


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: REENCUENTRO Y ADIÓS

CAPÍTULO 6: REENCUENTRO Y ADIÓS I

Ya pasaron dos días desde que termino los rumores des la misteriosa castaña que apareció junto con Genzo en la albercas, Sanae ayudo a los seleccionador con sus rutinas diarias y ls pequeñas lesionéis sin contar que Gamo le ayudo a tener firmeza es sus saltos. Por otra Tsubasa saber más sobre Sanae saber que hizo esos cuatro años de su desaparición

Sanae estaba entrenado en una pista de patinaje de hielo, debía perfeccionar su lux triple, de debía ser la mejor en el programa asiático, así como sus seleccionados que participaran en la eliminatorias asiáticas

—Me gusto tu interpretación —Dijo Crhista quien llego a Japón después de ganar el mundial juvenil de gimnastas.

—Sí , aún falta algo…

—Falta la música no…—la castaña salió de la pista se quitó cuchillas.

—Aun no encuentro la música adecuada —Sanae se encontraba claramente estresada —y mis botas ya están añadas.

—Si claramente se caen a pedazo —dijo la rubia quitándole la bota

—Debemos pintarlo, quedara mejor.

—Hasta que termine el campeonato asiático debo estar con esas botas– La castaña afilaba sus cubillas —Mis cuchillas, están aún peor.

—Ya es muy tarde para comprar algunas nuevas nuevas—le entrego una botella de agua. —Gracias —bebió el agua—Mi vestuario ya está listo, pero no combina con mi coreografía

—Como dijo es un gran maestro, sal a buscar inspiración.

—Bueno, hoy en la noche hay la fiesta de despedida para los seleccionados —Dijo Sanae guardando sus implemento—Deseas ir.

—Me encantaría conocer a tus amigos de la infancia.

Ambas jóvenes salieron del complejo de patinaje, ya que a los niños iban a practicar su rutina, por otra parte en federación de fútbol, unos jóvenes se preparaban ya que en dos días viajarían a china para las eliminatorias asiáticas donde se definirá si Japón iría al mundial juvenil.

—Eso fue ...muy cansado—Dijo Aoi quien se echó en el césped.

—Bueno debemos dar lo mejor no—Comento Soda dándose masaje en sus hombros

—Hoy nos darán fiesta para relajarnos antes de las eliminatorias —Dijo Kojiro realizando alginas flexiones —No entiendo por qué tenemos que no podemos seguir entrenado.

—Entrenamos mañana , tarde y noche es necesario que nuestros músculos — Comento Jun quien anoto en su libreta de apuntes —Ahora vayan alistarse para la cena de despedida.

—¡Enserio! ¿Nuestra familia vendrán?—Preguntó Matsuyama quería ver a si novia.

—Si podrán venir familia y amigos.

La noche llego todo estaba listo para la cena de despedida de nueva suerte para nuestros jugadores, todos se alistaba ya que era un cena formal vendrían los altos directivos para comprobar, su esta generación dejaría el nombre en alto.

—No puedo creer que debemos estar vestidos como ricos pretenciosos—Comento Hyuga algo irritado no quería exponer a sus madre y hermanos a esas extravagancias

—Capitán, no te sulfures con eso hubieras invitado a esa chica deportista que conociste—Dijo Takeshi.

—Uh, Hyuga que guardadito lo tenías una novia—Comento Hito eso sonrojó al moreno.

—Takeshi cállate—gruño el moreno.

—¡Lo siento!

—Hablando de novias, Tsubasa me comentaron que tiene una—Comento Jun colocándose su caso azul claro.

—Si...es ella—Comento el moreno mostrando la foto de una rubia

—Tsubasa tu novia es muy bonita—Dijo Ryo admirando a la chica rubia.

—Sí, es muy bonita

—Sí, esta linda pero ya vieron como cambio Sanae —Comento Genzo enseñándole las fotos que se sacaron—Miren..

—Oye hasta ahora no nos explicaste si nadaron desnudos —Dijo Ryo en tono celoso.—No hicieron nada malo o sí.

—NO sabes que la conozco desde el jardín de niños—Genzo sabia la relación de hermandad que tenía Ryo con Sanae—Pero no te niego que se le convirtió en una gran mujer.

—La deseas conquistar.

—Ya te dije que se convirtió en una linda mujer—Dijo Genzo acomodando la corbata—¡Listo! E implacable.

—Saben hay algo malo en Sanae —Dijo Taro acomodándose las mangas—Está un poco más delgada a pesar que tiene...tu sabes...

—Unas bubbis y caderas—Genzo

—Genzo párale si , estas hablando de mi hermanita—Ryo no quería que el coqueto de Genzo se acercara a la castaña —Sé que tiene eso como cualquier mujer pero ...ella ...

—Es mal...—Comento Tsubasa bajo la mirada —la cargue porque Se abalanzó sobre mí y note que sus costillas se notaban su cintura era muy pequeña.

—Creen que tenga problemas alimenticios—Dijo Taro preocupado por su amiga.

—Mmmm yo lo averiguaré —Dijo Ryo como mucha convicción

Los seleccionado conocieron a todos los directivos de la selección, les preguntaron que desean hacer en el futuro , si algunos de ellos llegaran a la política entre otras cosas la cena fue aburrida ya que los amigos y familiares llegaran un poco tarde.

—Uff...eso fue intenso—Dijo Soda que claramente se encontraba aburrido.

—Eso fue aburrido —Comento otro jugador.

—¡Vamos amigos! , nuestra familia y amigos vendrán a las fiesta privada.

—FELICIDADES —Dijeron familiares y amigos.

Todos los jugadores fueron a saludar a los familia y amigos quieres vinieron de todas partes a saludarlos, la pequeña recepción se realizó normalmente y no se encontraba Sanae ya que ella organizo todo esto.

— ¡Mamá! ya basta— Dijo Tsubasa al ver a su madre limpiando su rostro—Ya estoy grande para eso.

—Tsubasa deber arreglarte más—Dijo Natsuko arreglando la corbata torcida de su hijo. —Listo.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto —El joven se sonrojo por el ataque maternal de la mujer, sabía que tiene que ser cortes con su madre pero ya estaba muy grandecitos para recibir ese tipo de cariño—Mamá...yo.

—Estoy orgullosa de mi pequeño.

—Mamá , ya estoy grande tu único pequeño es Daichi—Señalado a un niño que jugaba con Ryo.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero ustedes son mis pequeños.

—Sabes madre

Daichi era un pequeño escurridizo, se escondía por todas partes hacia preocupar a su madre cada vez que desaparecía fue a un pequeño jardín en donde se encontraba Sanae hablando por celular con su hermano , tenía un vestido color lila oscuro con detalles en la cintura uso unos tacones planeados con brillos en la punta , usando un maquillaje.

—Bien, hermanito nos vemos dentro de dos semanas—Dijo Sanae quien colgado su celular.

— ¡Hola!—saludo un pequeño niño de tres años quien estaba elegantemente vestido.

—Vaya , un pequeño jovencito —Miro al pequeño —Estas perdido…

—No , solo me aburrí —Comento el pequeño quien tenía un balón en sus pies—Mi nombre es Daichi.

—Me llamo Sanae…

—Lindo nombre, te gusta el fútbol—la castaña asistió con la cabeza

—A mí también me gusta mucho el fútbol , mi hermano mayor se llama Tsubasa.

—Sí, lo conozco creciste por la ultima que te vi—Le acaricio su cabello —eras un pequeño bebe cuando la última vez que te vi.

—Ah, que me conozcas desde bebe— los pequeños ojos se le iluminaron—Eres la mejor, mi hermano tiene fotos tuyas en su habitación.

—Enserio…. —a la castaña le sorprendió no sabía que Tsubasa tenía fotos de ella.

—Sí, pero no te había visto —El pequeño moreno hizo pequeño piques con el balón

—Vamos juega conmigo a los pases.

—Ok Daichi—la chica se sacó los tacones.—Muy bien dame tu mejor tiro.

Ambos jugaban plácidamente con el balón, Sanae encontró aspectos diferentes que tenía Daichi en Tsubasa , el pequeño era muy aguerrido , más abierto un poco más determinado que Tsubasa pero lo más resaltante que era detallista que no era tímido con más mujeres.

—Daichi…mi niño —llamo una mujer castaña—Aquí estas. —abrazo al niño

—Mamá, estaba aburrido solo deseaba patear el balón con mi amiga.

— ¡Tu amiga! — la mujer miro a Sanae—Sanae eres tú.

—Hace tiempo que no la veía—Natsuko abrazo a la castaña—Niña tonta estaba preocupada por ti.

—Lo siento no quería que se preocupara por mí—miro a Daichi —Daichi creció mucho la última vez que lo vi era apenar un pequeño bebe.

—Si mi pequeño creció, será mucho más alto que Tsubasa— Comento Natsuko dándole palmaditas en la espalda—Por qué esta afuera.

—Tenía una llamada de mi hermano, está en exámenes — Comento la castaña estuvieron conversando por algunos minutos, hasta que la interrupción de pequeño las hizo entrar.

Todos conversaban animadamente, Yukari estaba allí junto con Kumi y Manabu, ellos no querían acercarse a ella.

—Ah, parece que aún siguen enojados—Dijo Sanae al ver a su mejor amiga que parecía no acercarse a ella.

—Sanae , ya sabes que aún sigue enojados por tu desaparición—Le contesto Taro tocando su hombro no te preocupes todo se solucionará.

— Si...pero es mejor hablar con ellos—Sanae le explico su plan que es llevarlos por la parte de atrás del recito allí nadie los vería conversar.

— ¿Que pasa Taro? ¿Por qué me traer aquí?—Dijo Yukari al ver el pequeño jardín.

—Solo que diré que perdones—Dicho eso se marchó.

—Pero que.

—Hola Yukari, hace tiempo que no nos vemos—Dijo Sanae por detrás de la chica.

—Tu... —la chica quedo sorprendida al ver a Sanae—No deberías estar aquí.

—¡Lo sé—Sanae se acercó a ella—Sé que me debes de odiar por desaparecer, pero tenía mis demonios...y desea cumplir mi sueño...por eso me aleje no quería herir a nadie por mi apatía...tu sabes lo que paso...Yo...

—Paf...—la cacheteo a la castaña —Eres mala... muy mala porque me hiciste, ¡TE VAS! Y regresas como sin nada, con un sonrisa ...no sabes la angustia que sufrí todo este tiempo por tu ausencia...—sollozo —Ryo...puso en cada poste tu foto, todas partes...todos te buscaron estuvimos haciendo vigilias por todas partes ...lo policías nos dijeron que te olvidáramos que estabas con tu familia...como es posible que ni siquiera te comunicaras con nosotros.

—Yukari...yo lo siento, siento no haber podido comunicarme con ustedes—La castaña camino hacia un rosal, cortando una rosa — Me sentía atrapada solo deseaba ser libre de tanta opresión...mi libertad...al patinar me siento libre que puedo vivir a mi manera..asi como a nuestro amigos de la selección desean ganar y poner a nuestro país en lo alto , solo deseaba patinar , mi padre me puso a ballet y patinaje para que este en forma , me ayudaba a ser graciosa pero solo lo tomaba con diversión , claro ocultándolo de los demás , porque tu sabes era un marimacho cuando era niña y me encantaba que los chicos me temieran —Ambas se rieron —Ahora debo ser delicada y alegre —desojando la flor— deseo convertirme en una inspiración para todas las niñas de Japón.—tiro los pétalos—Ahora deseo ser una gran deportista a pesar que empecé un poco tarde mi carrera.

—Sanae...lo sé , pero te vi en las redes sociales —le mostro se celular— Una chica japonesa causa sensación por sus giros y saltos sobre el hielo , Sae Sawa una chica de 18 años de origen asiático es una de las pupilar de famosos instructor Mushikato aseador de estrellas , con ella consiguió ser una gran ganadora a pesar que hacer empezado tarde su preparación como patinadora , Japón tiene a un gran joya en sus filas.

—Si...pero ahora mi misión es ganar el programa corto asiático.

Ambas amiga fortalecieron su amistad con un abrazo se le unió Kumi y Manabu quienes conversaron tranquilamente los lazo de amistad volvieron a unirse. Por otra parte adentro uno a uno se despida de sus familiares y amigos.

—Fue un lindo reencuentro—Dijo Yukari emocionada al ver a su amiga.

—Si, pero es hora de irnos...

—Los animaremos desde Japón —comento el chico con lentes. —Y hermanita volverás a Nankatsu

—Los siento, también viajare a Singapur para el programa corto—Sanae se disculpó con su amigos ya que no lo será por televisión por en encarcelamiento que tendrán las patinadoras , ya que no deben tener comunicación con el mundo exterior.

—Sanae, nos llamara supongo —Dijo Tsubasa mirando a la castaña.

—Si...lo llamare por que estaremos en el mismo continente y me alegraría escuchar la vos de alguien.

—Vaya anego, nos vas a extrañar—Dijo Genzo abrasándola, eso no le gusto a Tsubasa ni a Ryo ya que ellos dos estaban muy apegados después de su encuentro. —A caso te escaparas.

—Genzo...cariño...—lo empujó ligeramente —Volveré a Japón, después del programa corto..

—Buenas noches— se escuchó una voz—Tsubasa mi amor..

Bueno ese capítulo sí que fue fuerte solo espero que dejes sus comentario y vote también sus opiniones gracias : )


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: REENCUENTRO

**CAPÍTULO 7: REENCUENTRO**

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la rubia con luces moradas, para Sanae no le agradó mucho ya que era muy empalagosa con los chicos ellas dos tenia algunos roces, Yuri era una chica que ya había conocido era una fuerte competidora a nivel individual.

Tsubasa se acercó a la rubia quien lo recibió con un dulce beso

—Hola..amor—la rubia lo abrazo—siento haber llegado tarde.

—Yuri..¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Tsubasa algo desconcertado al ver a su novia. —No estaría en una gira promocional.

—Eso termino hace días, vina a conocer tu amigos.

—Pero …

—Tsubasa no nos presentaras a tu novia—Dijo Genzo acercándose a la pareja.

—Bueno ella es Yuri White….—Le presento el moreno a sus tres amigos.

—La conocí cuando iba de gira.

—Un gusto …tu eres.. —Genzo Wakabayashi —ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

—Soy Taro Misaki.

—Ryo Ishizaki

—Son muy lindos tus amigos. —Dijo la chica mirando a sus peculiares amigos, los demás no se acercaron sabia no sabían que pesar de esa chicas misteriosa. Yukari miraba la expresión de su amiga estaba algo distraída parecía que no le importara nada solo se quedó junto con ellos, comiendo fresas con champean.

—Sanae , estas bien..

—Sí, Yukari — le contesto terminado la copa de champean —Conozco a Yuri es patinadora al igual que yo pero ella hace duetos, y es la novia de Tsubasa supongo que escogió bien.

—Pero no estabas enamorada de Tsubasa — Pregunto Kumi preocupada por la actitud fría de su amiga.

—Eso fue un amor adolescente, ahora soy yo y mi patinaje —Le contesto dejando la copa en la mesa —Además. —Miro su celular. —Le presentare a alguien fantásticos.

— ¡Llegamos….!—Dijeron dos persones que nadie conocía, la chica morena vestía un vestido corto azul de escote de corazón transparenté que le llegaba desde el inicio de sus senos hasta parte el ombligo, llevaba unos tacones plateados su maquillaje de noche, el chico era muy algo rubio llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro una polo blanco sin mangan.

—Hay no...—Sanae se sonrojo al ver a sus amigos vestidos tan extravagante—Se supone que me esperarían afuera.

—Sí , pero hace frio y necesitaba verte Sae—Dijo Dylan el chico rubio ojiverde quien abrazo a la castaña—Hacer tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Lo sé, a pesar que compartimos las pistas —Comento la castaña tomando las manos de sus amigos—Les presentare a mis amigos más cercados de Japón.

Sanae ignoro completamente a Tsubasa y los demás, por su parte Yuri miro de reojo a los recién llegados sentía un gran temor porque la verdad está por venir, todos se preguntaba quienes ese par de irreverentes chicos.

—Tsubasa estas algo distraído— Comento Ryo al ver a su amigo algo serio.—Tiene algo que ver con Sanae.

—Yo no...

—Tsubasa mi amor—le tomo el brazo—Tengo, algo que decirte.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Miren que tenemos aquí—Dijo la chica morena—Hola...Lisa, Bryttany o como te llamo ahora.

—Crysta—Dijo Yuri muy sorprendida al ver la morena—Me alegra verte.

—Lisa...

—Bryttany —Tsubasa se sorprendió al escuchar los nombres que dijo la joven, no podría creer que tenía varios nombres—Yuri que está pasando.

—Yo...

—Veo que no conoces la verdad rulitos—Dijo Crysta al ver reacción del japonés —Y también veo que te gustan los deportistas, ya que estuviste con mucho y muchos...

—Crysta ¡Ya basta!—Dijo Sanae interrumpiéndola—No es el momento ni el lugar.

—Pero, ella te hizo lo mismo en la fiesta de premiación. —Le susurró

—Sí...pero aquí no...Jjajjaj lo siento chicos ellos son mi amigos, Crysta y Dylan —señalo a casa uno aún estaba nerviosa por el ataque de su amiga —Ahh... gracias por invitarme pero nos tenemos que ir.

—Sanae que sucede—La pregunto Genzo tomando el brazo de la chica.

—No nada solo que eh...los voy a animar este donde este y...no vemos cuando lleguen a Japón ...los quiero —La castaña claramente estaba nerviosa por a la aparición de la rubia misteriosa. —Los quiero , cumplan su sueño..

—¿Qué raro fue eso?—Dijo Ryo tratando de mantener la calma.

—Si muy raro.

La castaña hizo una señal a sus amigos para que salieran , todos quedaron aún más conducido que nunca principalmente a Tsubasa miro a la rubia quien aún no salía de su letargo debía hablar con ella. Después de algunos minutos cada uno de ellos fueron a sus habitaciones dejando solo a Tsubasa con Yuri ambos fueron al jardín para conversar tranquilamente.

—Yuri...me puede explicar que fue eso—Tsubasa quería una respuesta sincera

— Tsubasa cariño...si las conozco Crysta , Dylan y Sae , ellos fueron mis compañeros en Angels Stars , antes Sae y yo competíamos —Dijo Yuri tomando las manos de su novio—Yo antes era una persona mala y ruin acuse a Sae de robo y casi la extraditan a Japón , ella me gano desde el primer momento que piso el escenario , era amable , fuerte dedicada , me sentía celosa porque mi ex pareja de hielo siempre le tomaba consideración en todo , ellos dos se acoplaron como un dúo fuerte en el patinaje los llamaban El princesa y el príncipe de hielo—una lagrimas salieron de su rostro—Yo en verdad lo siento, le hice cosas terribles , es por eso que Crysta me odia.

—Para Tsubasa era algo imperdonable , no conocía mucho a esa chica , era amable le recordaba un poco a Sanae—Yo ahora no sé qué decir—el moreno suelto a la chica—No sé por qué me dice eso ahora , yo me estoy concentrando en que mi selección vayan al mundial juvenil y me sale con eso , sabe no importa creo que mi misión es ganar el mundial junto con mi amigo—dio un gran suspiro —Sabes, creo que no debemos seguir, tu eres deportista yo también deseo ser profesional ...!lo siento!...es mejor terminar muestra relación.

—Ok, soy un monstruo para ti —alejándose de el—Está bien si eso quieres te doy tu ansiada libertad.—le tiro el brazalete que le regalo. —Dáselo a esa traidora.

Tsubasa miro como la rubia se alejaba molesta, recogió la joya era muy bonito como para desperdiciarlo. Sanae tenía mucho que explicar por qué de su rivalidad con Yuri eso debía hablar con Sanae debía escuchar las dos parte pero por ahora de dejar al aire ya que necesitaba concentrarse en tener unos de los cupos en el mundial.

Por otros lado en la camioneta que Dylan había alquilado, Yukari deseaba más explicaciones por parte de Sanae ya que su amiga casi golpea a la rubia, nadie dijo nada después que salieron a federación.

—Ustedes de donde se conoces —Dijo Kumi iniciando la conversación — Esa chica ...esa chica hizo algo malo.

—Eh, Kumi es muy complicado explicar lo que paso —Comento Sanae quien hablo en su idioma—Solo te diré que Ella fue una mala persona conmigo , ella estaba celosa de quitarle a su compañero de patinaje era un dúo maravilloso.

—Así como Misaki y Tsubasa —Interrumpió Manabu mirando a su amiga—Ellos dos nacieron para ser compañeros del balón jugando como unidad.

—Si fue fantástico conocerlo pero el solo lo hacía como un hobby —El explico la castaña —Matthew era futbolista por eso me agrado, me recordaba a los chicos del Nankatsu

— ¿Y después que le paso ?—Pregunto Yukari.

—Ella, me odiaba hizo lo posible para ser mi vida miserable—Dio un gran suspiro —Realizamos casa año recaudación de fondos, para que Angels Stars crezca cada año y otorgue becas para estudiantes extranjeros, tenemos varios benefactores que nos dan su apoyo nosotros como deportista debemos aportar haciendo todo tipo de eventos, uno de los más populares subastas, los mayores de edad son subastados para una cena con algún contribuyente.

—Así que ya te subastaron...

—Si dos veces —una ligera sonrisa —fue divertido, pero me acusaron de quedarme con en dinero y que me "acostaba con los inversionista".

—Ese rumor lo inicio la novia de Tsubasa.-

—Hizo Matthew se olvidara de su sueño de ser uno de los titulares para este mundial—apretó fuertemente su puño—Ahora regreso como novia de Tsubasa, quizá le gusta las chicas malas.

—Lo bueno es que sabemos Japonés —Comento Dylan quien se estaciono cerca de la parada de trenes —Buen un gusto conocerlos

—Aunque no hablamos mucho ya que se tiene que ir—Comento Crysta volteando a ver a los amigos de la castaña—Pero todos volveremos para el mundial.

—Escucharon todo lo que dije —Dijo Sanae sorprendida, no sabía que fuera tan buena para los idiomas.

—Si...eres buena maestra de japonés

—Fue un gusto conocerlos chicos—Comento Kumi bajándose primero —Cuando vuelvan podremos salir.

Sanae se despidió de sus amigos prometiendo regresar después de su evento de patinaje, regresaría para retomar lazo de amistad, acordaron verse en el aeropuerto para llevarla a casa donde pertenecía.

La selección viajo a China para jugar las eliminaciones asiáticas, los entrenamientos que gamos les impartió de dieron resultados, Hyuga mejore sus piernas ponía disparar en cualquier distancian, Taro maniobra mejor balón dándole pases exactos al capitán, la defensa era casi impenetrable con Soda, Jito y los gemelos Tachibana, fueron impresionantes con su defensa.

—Eso fue muy agotador —Dijo Ryo bebiendo algo de agua— Ya casi llegamos a nuestra meta.

—Muchachos, vayan más a la ofensiva— Comentó Jun explicándoles una estrategia.

—Es una buena idea Misugi —Dijo Tsubasa emocionado por la estrategia de su amigo—Amigos es todo o nada.

—Estoy sintiendo algo de nervios—Comento Aoi al ver a los espectadores la mayoría de equipo rival.

—¡Calma! Aoi —Tsubasa te tomo de su hombro—En nuestro país amigos y familia nos están animando y aquí están algunos de nuestro amigos.

—Ah...si ¡lo sé!—El joven sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte pero debía tener confianza para dar lo mejor de sí.

El silbato sonó el partido reinicio la segunda mitad del partido, Irán daba una gran batalla ya que solo falta un gol para la victoria Tsubasa corría junto con el balón dando pases a Aoi debía demostrar su propio brillo ya que nadie lo conocía a pesar que jugaba en un equipo en Italia.

—Maldición —Dijo Hyuga al ver cómo le robaban el balón, corrieron para el otro lado , todo se estaba yendo a caño.

—Caray llegue tarde —Dijo Sanae quien tenía una camiseta de la selección de japon con una licra color blanca , tenía una cola de caballo —Allí esta Chicos —la castaña bajo hasta donde está su ex escuadra animando a los de la selección.

—Hermanita por que viste la selección —Exclamo Manabu al ver a la castaña vestida con el uniforme de la selección—tiene tus patines.

—Eso les explico despues...

—Sanae , deberías estar en Singapur—Dijo Kumi al tomar una banderola.

—Chicos dejemos las explicaciones para después—Sanae respiro ondo —¡VAMOS!...JAPÓN...!USTEDES PUEDEN! ¡HURRA! ¡HURRA! ¡VAMOS POR LA VICTORIA ¡! VAMOS JAPÓN !

—Hey...esa voz es de —Musito Ryo mirando hacia las graderías —SANAE...

—¡Eh! —Tsubasa se detuvo por un segundo—Pero deberías estar compitiendo...

—Oye Tsubasa no te detengas—Dijo Taro patinándole el balón—Dejamos las explicación para después

—Si...

—! ¡HURRA! ¡HURRA! ¡VAMOS POR LA VICTORIA ¡! VAMOS JAPÓN !—Sanae era la capitana del equipo de animadores ella daba ánimos a cada uno de los jugadores principalmente a Tsubasa.—¡Ustedes! pueden Tsubasa ¡vamos!.

Sanae tenía solo quince minutos ya que debías ir rápido al estadio Nankín que es encontraba en algunos cuadras que el de fútbol, les dijo a sus compañero que sigan dándole ánimos ya que no debía llegar tarde a su presentación.

El partido termino ganando Japó , Japón llego a clasificar al mundial juvenil sub -19 , Tsubasa buscas a Sanae para agradecerle por sus ánimo, pero Genzo le dijo que hubo un cambio de sede el estadio de Singapur no tenía todos los requerimiento necesario que en unos minutos ella saldría a su presentación.

—¡Vamos! Sanae saldrá en cualquier momento — Dijo Ryo a Jito para que prendiera la tele que tenían en su camerino.

—¡Lo se! pero no se chino—comentó este, cambiando de canal rápido ...—Uh , parece que lo encontró

Todos miraron la pantalla de televisor allí estaba Sanae parada en el medio con un balón en sus pies.

—Pero que esta haciendo.

—Sanae...que caray estás haciendo.

—Oh miren la Patinadora de JAPÓN SAE SAWA, esta vestida con los colores de la camiseta de su país —Dijo el presentador —Eso una estrategia arriesgada tener un balón sobre el hielo...eh la canción en que ara es START DASH, veremos si logra su objetivo.

Sanae paleto el balón, hacia la pared


	8. Capitulo 8 : LISTOS PARA LA VICTORIA

**CAPÍTULO 8: LISTOS PARA LA VICTORIA.**

Sanae dio un gran espectáculo todos hablaban sobre la técnica de la joven promesa de Japón, los de la selección también estaba estupefactos por no sé si tomarlo como un tributo o como un insulto.

— ¡Hermanita! Pareció un —Comento Ryo aun anonadado por ver el evento de patinaje.

—Un jugador como nosotros—Interrumpió Hyuga mirando aun la televisión.—Tiene fortaleza y pasión.

—Y qué decir, ella nos vio a todos nosotros practicando fútbol.

—Uh..silencio llego las premiaciones —Comento Iziwa.

—Las presentaciones fueron grandiosas, la representantes de todo Asia dieron un gran espectáculo y las mejor puntuaciones de la historia—El presentador dirigió su mirada hacia las patinadoras —En tercer lugar la presentante de India , Hashai Murai , el de segundo lugar la sensación de Malasia Yoreka Ko y el primer lugar la novata del año que está causando sensación Sae Sawa como la ganadora de la medalla de oro.

—OIGAN BASTARDO CÁMBIENSE DE UNA VEZ —Bramo Gamo golpeando la puerta —Dejen de ver a las patinadoras vayan al hotel.

—Si...

Tsubasa estaba feliz por clasificar al mundial todos les tomaron fotos hubo una pequeña rueda de prensa con los jugadores más destacados, entre ellos , Genzo , Tsubasa , Hyuga y Taro , quienes estaban sentados en la primera fila los demás estaba parado detrás

—Bueno, alegra de poder recibirlos —Dijo Genzo iniciando la entrevista. —Aun no podemos creer que clasificáramos al mundial todo fue un gran esfuerzo, el trabajo de equipo es lo esencial para todos nosotros.

—Tsubasa como capitán , ¿Cuáles cree que son fortalezas y debilidades? —Dijo un reportero de Chico

—Bueno , yo creo que es confiar a mis amigos, el entrenador que nos hace desarrollar nuestra habilidades , En realidad cada uno de nosotros es líder a nuestra manera desollando estrategias en el mismo campo cuando la situación lo amerita , y mi debilidades es que me preocupó mucho cuando pierdo el control en las canchas—Comento el capitán japonés mientras los flashes se hacían presente.

—Taro Misaki, junto a Tsubasa son nombrados como el dúo de oro , desde que son niños ¿Creen que su jugada se estancó o piensan evolucionar?

—El mundial cada vez está más cerca, Tsubasa y yo estamos desarrollando nuevas jugadas, al igual que mis compañeros en cuales confiamos—EL castaño dio un gran sonrisa de confiesa a los reporteros.

—Hyuga notamos una hostilidad en tus jugadas a que se ve eso

—Hmp...en el campo de fútbol se debe tener confianza si no la tienes eres un perdedor.—Comento el moreno quien claramente estaba aburrido —Hmp..

—Eh,, Genzo sabemos que tienes una lesión eso impidiera tu participación en el mundial.

—Mi lesión está mejorando cada día , confió que mejorada.

—Y Genzo hubo un escándalos en el hotel real de Japón que estabas junto con un jovencita desconocida—Dijo un reportero de anteojos—Mi investigación revelo que la chicas castaña es la patinadora Sae Sawa.

—Eh...bueno si la conozco de echo todos la conocemos —Titubeo el joven era un situación difícil de contestas Sanae no quería que la involucraran en un escándalo— No es así muchachos.

—Si...

—Entonces no descarta que es ella, que es la novata del patinaje, tiene alguna relación con ella.

—No descarno nada con ella—Comento Genzo ya estaba impacientando —No estoy aquí para hablar mi vida privada, estoy aquí para decirles que Japón dará todo para ganar el mundial.

Una señal de Gamo hizo que los jugadores se fueran de la rueda de prensa ya que debían ir al hotel a descansar ya que mañana a primera hora debían regresar a Japón para su merecido descanso.

—Uf , eso fue intenso.

— ¿Qué? La entrevista o el partidos—Dijo Urabe entrando a su habitación junto con a Ryo.

—Las dos, bueno Sanae lo matara cuando lo vea.

—¿Tu creer?—Comento el chico con la cicatriz en la nariz—Bueno dormite un rato.

—Sí..

Por otra parte, Tsubasa ordenaba su ropa en su maleta, Genzo sabía que metió la pata con su declaración.

—Mi padre me envió un mensaje—Dijo Taro manejando su celular —Esta orgullo de nosotros.

—Sí, mis padres lo están, y mi hermanito solo quiere verme —Comento le joven sacando su toalla y sus implementos de aseo—Nos vemos al rato.

—O tu baño de la victoria—Tsubasa tenía una regla no lavarse los pies hasta conseguir la victoria—Saldré un rato para dejarte solo.

—Nos vemos Taro —El joven moreno saco una papita amaba comer papitas en la tina—Falta muy poco para cumplir mi sueño, de ganar el mundial...—Tsubasa lleno la tina el vapor pero habían olvidado su esencia de vainilla.

—¡Pero! ¿Qué?—Tsubasa sintió un gran peso sobre el —Pero qué demonios -

—No huyas cobarde —Sanae tenía un sombrero que te tapaba los ojos—Genzo...eres un...

— Ehh...Sanae—El moreno le quito el sombrero.

—Tsu...Tsubasa...

—¿Por qué? Estas aquí — Comentó Tsubasa aún tenía la toalla alrededor suyo , su torso denudo , el moreno sentía una gran opresión en el pecho , sobre él estaba ella, la niña antes marimacho que uno vez gusto de ella—No soy Genzo..

—Eh , si lo siento —Se disculpó, los dos aun sentían una calidez al estar juntos que no sintieron en años con otras personas a pesar que Sanae no se dio cuenta que Tsubasa estaba en paños menores —Siento acerté atacado pero estoy un poco alterada...no debió decir que me conocía.

—Lo sé, siempre has sido así —Le sonrió, miro esos bellos ojos cafés que siempre admiraba—Y dime una cosa, porque estuviste media desnuda a lado de Genzo.

—Yo...no estuve desnuda frente a Genzo —La castaña se sonrojó por el comentario del joven—Además tu ...estas denudo.

—Si te levantarías...—la castaña se levantó rápidamente le dio la espalda.

—En...en verdad lo siento —la chica a pesar de estar de espaldas se sentía avergonzada por ver a un chico desnudo —Puedes bañarte...yo me ire cuando no hay...ga moros en la costa.

—Si...—el joven tomo su esencia de menta que lo relajaba.

—Toc toc...OYE Tsubasa —Genzo llamo al puerta.

—Maldición —Dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

—Sabes, hoy a ir a ver a Anego espero que no te moleste...sé que aun te ama pero es mejor aclarar las cosas...—Sanae al escuchar las palabras del portero solo deseaba agárralo a golpes por decir esa barbaridad.

—Mierda...

—Dijiste algo

—Mmm no —Grito el joven tapándole la boca a la castaña—Yo...no se la veré más rato.

—Entonces nos vemos—los pasos del portero se alejaron del cuarto de capitán.

—Oye...por qué dijiste eso —Protesto Sanae quien no quería demostrar los sentimientos hacia Tsubasa—Yo...solo quiero

—Golpear a Genzo —la interrumpió el joven —Sabes que aún se está recuperando, podrías golpearlo, después del mundial.—El moreno le dio un mitad de perrito—¿por favor?

—No crees que estas grande para eso—La castaña quería resistirse a eso bello ojos cafés—Hmp...está bien.

—Si...—En eso alguien abrió la puerta, Sanae no quería que la encontraran con Tsubasa en paños menores así que tomo el brazo del japonés para entrar al baño.—_Sanae que haces .._

—_Calla —_la castaña se quitó sus botas , su short y su polera —Tsubasa quedo adonada al ver a la castaña con un brasier de encaje color negro con una ropa íntima color gris.

—_Sanae...que _—Sanae tomo la manguera de la ducha mojándolo por completo.

—Tsubasa está bien —Pregunto Taro quien vino con su suéter—Te caíste o algo..

—No... estoy bien—Tsubasa ya está todo mojado por el agua.

—Bueno te dejo..

—Ya se fue ...—apago la ducha —Muy bien date vuelta.

—Sanae...!basta! —EL joven se paró, no se dio cuenta que la toalla se había caído dejándolo con las pompas al aire—No sé por qué...te desviste delante de mí.

— ¡Tsubasa cálmate!—le sonrió—El otro día me pedias respuestas, el por qué me encontraron junto con Genzo chapoteando en la piscina —asistió con la cabeza —Sentí que estabas celoso.

—Yo, no estoy celoso — argumento el joven seriamente—Yo solo..

—Eso no me lo creo.

—Y tú que...estas celosa de mis admiradoras —La castaña lo miro con incredulidad—Recuerdo que estabas celosa de Yayoi.

—Ya paso, además...ahora que somos más grandes y si queremos reinar nuestra amistad debemos bañarnos juntos nada íntimo pero tú este más sucio que yo — argumentó la joven —así que voltéate te fróteme la espalda mientras tú te limpias las otras partes de tu cuerpo.

—Sí que cambiaste estos cuatro años—Dijo Tsubasa volteándose, Sanae miro la amplia espalda que aún tenía pequeña gotas de agua tomo el jabón y comenzó esparcirlo por todas partes de la misma —Estas más alto, su torso se hizo muy fuerte, eres todo un futbolista profesional y tu cuerpo lo demuestras.

—Es normal después de años de entrenamientos—le comento el moreno —Al igual que a ti, tus piernas son...—Tsubasa no pudo continua se sentía avergonzado por insinuar que Sanae tiene unas lindas piernas —Yo, debo tomar el baño solo.

—Está bien, Tsubasa te pongo nervioso—la castaña se levantó —Aun estas molesto conmigo.

—No... es.. eso... —titubeó el joven en tono celoso —Solo que,...tú te bañaste ...con Genzo.

—Mmm, en la piscina si...después nos fuimos a dormir.—hizo una pausa —Me voy, te espero afuera.

—Si—Sanae tomos sus ropajes.

Tsubasa se bañó tranquilamente, aun no creía que Sanae fuera tan atrevida cambio sí, al estar rodeada de jóvenes de todo el mundo la hizo más abierta de mente, se preguntó si ella ya habían experimentado el amor ,el joven se terminó de bañar aunque no fue un baño relajantes , salió de cuarto de baño pero no encontró a Sanae solo una nota qué decía _**nos vemos pronto.**_

A la mañana siguiente todos abordaron un avión hacia Japón, todos los esperaban la famosa selección juvenil participara en el mundial juvenil todos estaban a las expectativa.

—Vaya todos están aquí—Dijo Ryo al ver tantos reporteros, quienes le tomaban fotos a la generación dorada—Estoy algo nevoso.

—Hmp...Algunos de ellos no nos tenían confianza—Musito Hyuga.

—Muy bien bastados vayan a casa y descansen—Comento Minato se puso sus lentes negros—Dieron le mejor , clasificaron al mundial , así que tomen un bien merecido descanso , los que viven lejos vamos su autobús llego..—algunos seleccionados siguieron a entrenador.

—¡Bienvenidos!—dijeron los ex porritas del Nankatsu

—Yukari , Kumi y Manabu ¿Qué hacen aquí?—Pregunto Tsubasa al ver a su ex compañeros.

—Bueno , venimos a recibirnos y llevaron a Sanae a casa...

—¿Que Anego? regresara también..

—Si...Genzo y no me llames —Dijo una chica vestida en un buzo un poco ancho—aún estoy molesta por lo que dijiste en la entrevista.

—Anego ...

—No me digas así —Bramo la castaña —Hola chicos felicidades , llegar al mundial.

—Regresaste hermanita—Dijo Ryo corriendo para abrazar a la castaña—Regresaras a casa.

—Si...estoy de vacaciones.

—Sí..amiga que bueno—las chicas se abrazaron—Saben , salgamos un día de solo chicas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kumi —Dijo Yukari —Ya fue años desde que no salimos.

—Oigan no acapare a Sanae —Protesto Ryo.

—Podremos haces fiesta en mi casa—intervino Genzo acercándose a la castaña—Además Anego no debe decir el por qué uso la camiseta de la selección en su presentación.

—Eh, pues lo explique en una entrevista que me hicieron—Comento la castaña quien reviso su celular —Mm..bueno nos vamos o que.

—Si..

Taro solo observó a Tsubasa quien miraba como Genzo y la patinadora interactuaba con tantán familiaridad, el castaño pensó que eran solo celos de su capitán.

—Veo que estas celoso de Genzo—Dijo Taro tomando su maletín , eso desconcertó al moreno.

—Eh..yo no...

—Tsubasa, Taro...!Vámonos o se van a quedar !—Les llamo Sanae estirando los brazos —vamos.

Tsubasa sonrió ligeramente sabía que la castaña le tomaba importancia a su relación de amistad , Genzo y Ryo comentaron el día que conocieron a Tsubasa , caminaron los las calles de Shizuoka , uno a uno se fueron a sus casa entre ellos , Yukari y Ryo que claramente se gustaba pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía decir sus sentimiento. Tsubasa miro a Sanae que claramente le preocupaba algo .

—Eh..yo me voy por aquí —Dijo Taro despidiéndose de Sanae y Tsubasa.

—Nos quedamos solos —Dijo Sanae apretando con fuerza su maletín

—Sé que te molesta algo solo dime —Comento el joven caminando alguno pasos.

—Bueno ,me preocupaba donde quedarme —Dijo Sanae comenzó a caminar —sabes que desde que mis padre se divorciaron , no témenos casa.

— Y no sabes dónde quedarte.

—Bingo , pensaba ir donde Ryo ..

—Por que no vienes conmigo...—Le interrumpió

— Ehh

—Mis padres y mi hermanito no están en casa, llegaran mañana y no me gusta quedarme solo , podrás dormí en el cuarto de Daichi.

—Eh...esta bien..

Gracias por votar , espero que le haya gustado dejen sus opiniones gracias


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: ESPERANZA EN TIEMPO DE CRISI

**CAPÍTULO 9: ESPERANZA EN TIEMPO DE CRISIS **

Tsubasa y Sanae no hablaron todo el camino, no sabían que decirse después de su encuentro en China, no volvieron a hablarse.

—¡Llegamos! —Dijo el joven abriendo la puerta.

—Gracias...—la castaña se quitó sus zapatillas—Y dime cómo te sientes en regresar a casa.

—Supongo que bien, hace años que extrañaba mi hogar—Tsubasa miro una foto lo cual estaban sus padres—A mi padre sí que amaba navegar.

—Te pareces mucho a él, Tsubasa —Dijo Sanae tomando la foto—Los mismos ojos, tu rebelde cabello como la noche...eres una copia exacta

—No tengo nada a mi mamá —Comento el joven tomando la mano de la chica sentándose en la sala—Dime...

—Mmmm tienes sus mismos ojos —Sanae miro a esos ojos que la hipnotización cunaron eran una adolescente. —solo tienen los ojos de tu mamá ...y tu hermano se parece a ti.

—Es natural no...

—Yo me parezco a mi abuela —le enseño un relicario—Es mejor parecerse a tu abuela que a tus propios padres.

—Es por esos que huiste para no ver a tus padres —Tsubasa le recrimino —Dejaste a tu hermano para...no verlos más...

—Ahh—Suspiró la castaña —Sabes, mi hermano esta con mi abuela , una de las cosas por las que me fui a buscar un futuro , fue por él , por mi hermanito —unas lágrimas salieron—Lo dejaba donde la madre de Ryo para que no le pasara nada yo venía tarde de los entrenamientos , porque no desea ver los grito...de mis padre ...peleándose por todo...

—Sanae yo...

—¡Calla! Pensé quedarme en Japón e iniciar mi carrera de patinadora, pero no me dejaron, me dijeron que no tenían talento , que a ellos solo les interesaba el fútbol , beisbol porque le generaban más ingresos...por eso huir sin decir nada...empezar mi carrera desde cero , sin ayuda de nadie —Sanae ya no resistía más—Ah...dormí en la calle por dos semanas , hasta llegar a la Stars me acogieron pero tenía que trabajar duro para llegar a la pista principal , termine la preparatoria nocturna en seis meses , hasta que me todo brillar ,todo lo que hice , fue por mi hermano...me convertir en una patinadora profesional , deseo ir a los campeonato de invierno , a los mundiales y a los juegos olímpicos.

—Me hubieras hablado de tus problemas...—tomo su mentón —pensé que éramos amigos.

—En ese tiempo, solo pensabas en ir a Brasil sin importante su salud —Le recrimino—Solo pensante en ir a Brasil...y lo lograste, lograste ser un futbolista profesional.

—Sanae ¡cállate!—la tomo por el hombros —¡Lo siento¡... perdóname por no cuidarte...tu siempre me cuidabas ...en verdad lo siento...

—Tsu..Tsubasa...tu estas llorando— Sanae se acorruco en su pecho, Tsubasa lloro de las misma forma cuando Roberto se fue sin despedirse.

—En verdad lo siento—a acorruco en sus brazos—Fui egoísta, no pensé en ti ni en mi familia.

—Ya no importa Tsubasa —se limpió sus lágrimas—Ahora es ver el futuro ...tú te convertirás en un futbolista reconocido y yo en una patinadoras fantástica.

—¡Podemos!...hacer nuestro sueños juntos—Dijo Tsubasa tomando ambas manos de la joven—Juntos podemos ser reconocidos por el mundo...como una pareja...por que yo..

— ¡Te amo ¡ —Le dijo Sanae ya no resistieron más sus corazones hablaron querían ,saber si sentían amor o atracción , pero era amor los dos sentían amor , sus labios se juntaron se dieron su primer beso ,fue tan tierno el momento que vivieron sus sentimiento se afloraron a pesar de los años , pero ahora eran mayores no eran unos adolescente que apenas se buscaban así mismo.

—Sanae...—susurro Tsubasa al soltarse de ella , ese beso era el primer beso real , ella lo miro como diciendo que aremos ahora—Yo lo siento no quería causarte más problemas de los que ya te he dado, me siento un idiota por hablarte así hace años sin que nos despedirnos. ...tú me gustas desde que descubrí mis sentimientos hacia ti ...pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Sanae lo observó con los ojos abiertos la confesión de capitán , no podría creer Tsubasa se le confeso , dio un pequeño suspiro también tenía la culpa por decirle esa cosas . Tsubasa no la dejó de amar a pesar de los años, ahora formarían una relación claro si él un futuro , no abra más secreto solo ellos dos y sus sueños.

—¡Te amo! Tsubasa Ozora —tomo la mano de moreno y la puso en su mejilla derecha—mis sentimientos hacia ti, no cambio te amo...sientes mi amor..

—Sii—Tsubasa acaricio todo el rostro de la castaña—Miremos el futuro y ya no el pasado.

—Si

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar , pero ahora el beso era distinto, a los ligeros besos que se dieron , la patinadora paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno , Tsubasa la recostó sobre el sillón de la sala , para continuar sus besos continuar con su labor de besos amos sentían la prioridad de amarse , el moreno rodeo con fuerza la cintura de la chica, sus manos llegaron al del borde del polo de la joven , levantándolo ligeramente.

—Tsu..Tsubasa...!Detente! —Comento Sanae saliendo de su letargo de pasión—Aun es muy pronto...

—¿Por qué?

—Mi entrenado nos hace la prueba de la virginidad —La castaña le explico que Rotter solo entrenaba a las atletas, vírgenes ya sea hombre o mujeres deben permanecer puro y casto ya que rendían más en los entrenamientos y daban lo mejor de sí en los campeonatos, hasta llegar a ser profesionales no debían tener pareja es por eso que mantenían a los chicos y las chicas juntos, los jóvenes que compiten entre sí son capaces de cualquier cosa por delatar algún romance ente los mientras de Stars.

—Y siempre andabas en ropa interior delante de los chicos —Dijo Tsubasa en tono celoso—Te desvestías delante de los chicos.

—Bueno...no del todo solo andábamos en ropa interior —le comento la castaña debía ser sincera —Era parte de entrenamiento, Potter ponía la casa bajo cero el aire acondicionado, debía que el frio ayudaba a mentalizarnos nuestro cuerpo y mente , así como hacer las orquídeas son cultivadas.

—Es fue duro para ti..

—Al principio sí, pero mi cuerpo se acostumbró al frio—Sanae miro a Tsubasa sentia que algo le pasaba— Tu..

—¡Tengo hambre!—Tsubasa se levantó áridamente claramente estaba molesto.

Tsubasa fue a ver si había algo en la cocina, se moría de hambre después de esa intensa conversación con Sanae, a Tsubasa le dio algo de fastidio al enterarse que su novia viva en una casa mixta que compartía chicos y chicas, eso quería decir que siempre la observaban en paños menores.

—Mm …podemos preparar un estofado de carne—Dijo Tsubasa en voz alta sacando los ingredientes del refrigerados…..no puedo creer estoy.

—Estas molesto—Comento Sanae quien solo tenía un sostén de encaje negro con flores y pequeño shorts negro—Tu puedes mirarme si quieres..

—Sanae cúbrete por favor —Dijo el joven volteándose a un lado para no mirar a la joven.

—Tsubasa vamos no te molestes — Sanae se acercó hacia el —Si quieres te are el estofado de carne.—la castaña comento a lavar las verduras.—Si quieres apoyarme a cocinar eres bien vendido ,pero si no ve a entrenar ..Te llamo cuando esté lista la cena.

—Si...—el moreno aun desconcertado tomo su balón para ir al jardín a entrenar un poco, sentía algo de incomodidad por verla así — ¡Maldición! No puedo creer que se volvió un poco extrovertida, no le importaban que la vieran así, paso media hora patentado el balón .

—Eh, Tsubasa —Llamo Genzo entrando por el jardín —Veo que estas entregando.

—Tsubasa sabes que no te debes exigir— le dijo Taro quien llego junto con el portero.—En entrenador Gamos , no dijo no entrenemos que descansemos hasta la convocatoria.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero patear el balón me relaje —El joven dio una pataditas antes de tenerse—Y que haces aquí.

—Bueno, hago una fiesta de reencuentro en mi "casa" Y vine a invitarte.

—Ahh..

—Oye Tsubasa sabes...—Dijo Sanae abriendo la puerta corrediza—Oh , Genzo y Taro que les traer aquí.

—Sanae podrías vestirte por favor — Exclamo Tsubasa en tono celoso sabía que Genzo era un coqueto y Taro era algo tímido.

—Vaya, no sabía que Anego estaba contigo—Dijo Genzo mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpito de la joven.

—Rayos—El castaño se tapó los ojos al ver la joven en roja interior—Hola...San...SANAE.

—Vístete Sanae hay visita.—Comento Tsubasa muy irritado.

— Ok ...no hay que ser tan grosero ...y hazlos pasar —la castaña fue a la sala para ponerse su ropa.

—Yo lo siento...no piensen mal...

—Yo...tranquilo Tsubasa...sabemos que Sanae cambio algo y...tu sabes cómo son las mujeres—Titubeo el joven castaño—Las...chicas son un misterio.

—¡Lo sé!

—¿Y por qué la trajiste a tu casa...?—Pregunto Genzo por curiosidad —Acaso tú y ella...

—No como crees —Se apresuró a decir por la ocurrencia del portero —No tiene donde ir su casa está abandonada y su hermano menor tuvo un inconveniente.

—Vaya que pena...

—Si...

—Chicos pasen—los tres jóvenes fueron a la sala —Tomen limonada fresca.

—Oh , gracias Anego —el moreno tomo el vaso de limonada.

—Gracias..

—Y que haces aquí —Pregunto Sanae dejando la bandeja en la mesita—¿Paso algo?

—No solo que Genzo nos invita a su fiesta del reencuentro—Comento Tsubasa quien se fue a lavar las manos.

—Oh , qué bien...

—Supongo que iras.

—Si...traje ropa para fiesta.—la castaña fue a la cocina —Si tiene hambre...hay estofado de carne.

—Gracias...pero solo venimos a avisar —Se disculpó Taro.

Después de algunos minutos Genzo y Taro se retiraron, Tsubasa aun quería descubrir el enigma que era Sanae, ocultaba algo o el mundo te patinaje era misterioso, ambos almorzaron con tranquilidad, no hablaron mucho , Tsubasa le dijo que él se encargaría de lavar los platos, Sanae fue a la cuarto de baño se miró al espejo apretó su estómago se sentía llena, puso sus dedos en su boca y comenzó a regurgitar , hasta botar el ultimo bocado que consumió.

—Si quiero ser la mejor debo sacrificar mi cuerpo.

La castaña no se dio cuenta que Tsubasa la escucho desde la cocina , el fingió no escucharla hacer sus gárgaras pero la escucho,

—Eh..Tsubasa dime estar enojado conmigo — Le pregunto la castaña mientras secaba los platos—No te gusta que ante en ropa interior...estas celosos de algo.

—No...

—Mientes...si te molesta solo dime,

—Yo...no sé qué pensar Tsubasa cerro la llave de agua apretó fuertemente los puños —Dime te pasa algo...—la tomo por los hombros —Cambiaste, no eres la misma te miro y tus ojos no son los mismos de antes.

—No...pasa nada —Sanae ahora estaba preocupada la actitud del capitán nipón—Solo estoy nerviosa.

—¡Calla! ...sé que tiene problemas alimenticios — Tsubasa no pudo más la cargo en los hombros a pesar de la protesta de la castaña por zafarse , pero no logro , la llevo al baño para pesarla en la balanza.

—Tsubasa...para ya —sus pies tocaron la superficie de la balanza, el objeto marco su peso 35 está muy bajo —Tsubasa yo...

—¡Cállate!— El joven moreno rompió el polo de la castaña —Por dios..

—No...digas nada...Tsubasa por favor —la castaña se sentía avergonzada por esta situación su infierno se hizo presente a los ojos del que amaba —Tengo problemas alimenticios. Soy patinadora debo ser ligera,..mi peso deber ser bajo si deseo hacer los giros y lo saltos...por favor...no...

—Otra fasta más tuya se hizo presente—Dijo el Joven la miro con re


	10. CAPITULO 10: SUEÑOS

**CAPÍTULO 10: SUEÑOS **

Ya era de noche, Genzo daba los últimos destalles para la gran fiesta hace tiempo que no hacia ninguna, poco a poco fueron llegando sus compañeros de equipo cuanto los extrañaba, conversaron un rato hasta que llego Tsubasa.

—¡Llegaste ...! —Comento Taro dándole un vaso de jugo —Y Sanae no vino.

—Iba a venir pero, sus pies no le permitieron—El capitán le explico que tenía unas ampollas en el talón de sus pies se le había reventando, eso le causo mucho dolor. —Ahora duerme tranquila.

—Ok, pero para nuestra despedida hacia el mundial —Comento Genzo comiendo algunas frituras —No puedo creer cuando extrañaba, estar rodeado de ustedes.

—Estar en casa me traer muchos recuerdo...

—Y pronto cumpliremos uno de nuestras más grande metas —Dijo Taro quien les entrego bebidas — Hay que brindar...por nuestro reencuentro y

—Por ganar el mundial juvenil.

—Salud —Dictaron todo los asistentes de la fiesta.

La fiesta en la mansión Wakabayashi continúo hasta la madrugada a uno a uno de los asistentes fueron a sus casa, Tsubasa no se andaba con juego era ya de mañana y al menos debía correr como le inculco Roberto llego a su casa, miro la ventana de su cuarto quien estaba la luz prendida, abrió la puerta de su casa se quitó lo zapatos.

—Tsubasa pensé que llegaría más tarde —Dijo Sanae quien estaba con la camiseta de Tsubasa.

—Yo...bueno si —el moreno la miro se veía linda usando su ropa —Me encanta que estés usando una de mis camisetas.

—¡Lo siento! Pero también use uno de tus bóxer —Para Tsubasa era otro dato curioso que capto de la castaña, eso le encanto o le incomodaba.

—No importa...lo que...

—De seguro estas preguntando si me probaba ropa de otros chicos—Comento la joven quitándole la chaqueta colgándola en el perchero —No te preocupes, solo deseo complacerte.

—Eh, gracias pero tengo sueño.

—Entonces dormiremos —ambos subieron por las escaleras hacia la habitación del moreno.

—Has madurado Tsubasa —Dijo Sanae quitando lo cobertores—Aun recuerdo cuando lo tenías lleno de artículos y merchaidansing futbolísticos, ahora de un joven que solo desea cumplir su sueño.

—Así como a ti madure —Tsubasa salió de baño llegando un polo manga cero color verde yn short negro—La chica revoltosa ser convirtió en una mujer.—ambos se acostaron tapándose con los cobertores —Y que aremos ahora...

—Te estas refiriendo a nuestra relación—La castaña le miro.

—Sabes que mi gran sueño es jugar para los mejores —Ella a sitio con la cabeza—Después del mundial regresare para Brasil —Deseo ir a Europa y ser un jugador profesional allá.

—Bueno son tus sueños y lo entiendo, pero mis sueños son algo similar a tuyo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Yo no tendré un equipo , como dijo mi entrenador mientras haiga una pista de hielo , podrás cumplir tus sueño de brillar en la pista— Sanae beso la frente del moreno —Hasta mañana...capitán...

—Hasta mañana —después de alguno minutos ambos se durmieron , con tranquilidad para Tsubasa no era de esperar la respuesta de enigmática de Sanae , no le podía impedir que cumpliera sus sueño , las medallas eran acumulables podría participar en los juego de invierno y el no programas cortos.

Un taxi se estaciono frente a la residencia de los Ozora, eran los padres del moreno que se encontraron junto a Daichi que tenía cuatro años.

—Al fin en casa —Dijo Kouda quien tenía a su hijo en brazos.—la familia entro a la casa encontrando unas zapatillas de mujer

—Papá...mi hermano mayor llego con una chica—Dijo Daichi un tic del ojo de Natsuko , asi sin ms corrió hasta la planta alta.

—Tsubasa —Natsuko dio un grito estrepitoso hizo despertar a la pareja.

—Mamá ...

—Señora Natsuko...

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si no sabía que der su madre aun estas anonadado al su hijo mayor junto con una chica, respiro un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que era Sanae , los jóvenes se disculparon por su indiscreción.

—Sí que eres toda un jovencita —Dijo Kouda entregándole un taza de té.

—Bueno Señor Kouda, las niñas creces —Daichi la miraba a la castaña extrañado.

—Eres la novia de Tsubasa —Comento el pequeño niño quien lazaba el balón de arriba para abajo.

—Daichi...—le regaño su madre—No digas eso.

—Mamá...Papá —El moreno miro a sus padres, quienes se preguntaban lo mismo, sabían que ellos era amigos desde niños —Si, Sanae y yo somos novios.

— ¡Vaya!—Musito Kouda sorprendido a la confesión de su hijo.

—Sanae ..cariño , tu escapaste de casa —Comento Natsuko jugando con sus dedos—Tu padre , te estuvo pendiente de ti.

—Es solo por el dinero —le contesto —Mi padre es apostador, solo me busca cuando necesita dinero.

—Pero ahora eres patinadora—Kouda no quería ver un conflicto con su esposa y la novia de su hijo—Te vi en algunas presentaciones y era extraordinaria.

—Oh...gracias —se sonrojó levemente —Tsubasa ya me voy, tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermano.

—Y donde se van a quedar.

—La federación me ofreció un departamento—Le contento la castaña tomando su maleta—Fue un gusto volver a verlos—hizo un reverencia.—Y me dio gusto en ver a Daichi creció bastante.

—Ah, pero por que no viene a cenar —Dijo Natsuko quería ser amable a pesar que sentía algo de celos—Hace tiempo que mi hijo no viene a casa y ahora era parte de la familia.

— Me encantaría, pero la televisora Tv. Tokio me entrevistara por ser la novata de año —Comento la castaña, se despidió de la familia Ozora , Tsubasa la llevaría hasta la parada de auto bus.

—Parece que a tu madre no le agrado—agacho la mirada—Yo solo mala para ti.

—No digas eso...

— Tsubasa...te amo, pero no quiero irritar a tu madre—dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Eso no es cierto mi mamá , solo esta consternada por tu aparición —la abrazo —¡Te amo! Si quieres podemos salir mañana.

—Eso me encantaría, pero hace tiempo que no vez a tu familia —Tsubasa la miro con ojo comprensivos sabía que tenía razón, debía pasar más tiempo con su familia—Lo arias por mí.

—Si—ambos se dieron un ligero—Pero cuando vaya al mundial pasaremos juntos.

—MM me parece bien — ambos se dieron un beso—Es tiempo de irme te llamare, cuando lleguen a Tokio.

—Sí.

Sanae dio un beso volado al moreno, ante de subirse al bus el vehículo partió hacia Tokio dejando solo a Tsubasa con su sueño, regreso a su casa entreno Daichi enseñándole algunas técnicas su hermano menor lo admiraba mucho.

—Jajaj Tsubasa crees que podrían ser como tú —Dijo Daichi deteniendo el balón.

—Daichi, —se acercó al pequeño — Tu brillaras con tu propia luz —le revolvió el cabello—Tendrás tus propias metas.

—Enserio...puedo brillar como yo quiero —Dijo el pequeño ilusionado —Yo...quiero ser mal alto.

—Y lo serás pero deber comer bien—Tsubasa cargo a su hermano sobre su cabeza—Mira este alto.

—Jajaja..ajjaa ...más alto.

—Mis pequeños esta lista la cena—Dijo Natsuko quitándose el delantal.

La señora Ozora estaba feliz ya que toda su familia se encontraba reunida después tiempo , Tsubasa como un jugador profesional , Kouda viajando por el mundo y su pequeño Daichi que siempre salía a patear la pelota.

—Mmm esto esta delicioso —Dijo Kouda devorando el Yakiniku —Me gusta la carne de ternera.

—Mami...que...ri..co—el pequeño comió todo el arroz—Ahora quiero la carne...

—DAICHI COME LO VEGETALES—Le llamo la atención entregándole un plato de verduras salteadas—come..

—Si mami...

—Daichi debes comer vegetales—le dijo su hermano —Es para crecer fuerte y saludable.

Tsubasa miro sonreír a su madre , la amaba mucho lo mando a Brasil para que cumpliera su sueño , debía complacerla en todo , mañana la llevaría de compras , eso le aria feliz , también su padre le comento que pronto se retiraría para estar más tiempo con su familia.

El reencuentro entre Sanae y hermano Kai fue emotivo hace tiempo que no se veía desde que su padre se lo llevo a Kumamoto, le comento que su madre se casó con un hombre que tenía un tienda de suministros que solo lo vea una vez por semana ya que su esposo no le gustaba los niños.

—Y hermanito como me veo —dijo Sanae dando ligeras vueltas—Es uno de mis primeros trajes de color rojo con pedrería de la cintura —Mmm me queda algo ajustado , pero como este traje gane mi primer campeonato.

—¡Esta! linda hermana—comentó el chico entregándole un broche —Depsues de tus presentaciones a donde iras..

—Pues me quedare en Japón , por algunos meses antes de irme otra vez—le comento colocándose el broche —Listo , pero si quieres me puedes acopñar.

—Sabes que debo cuidar a la abuela—Le respondió el niño cerrando el casillero.

—Eres muy responsable hermanito —beso su frente —Pero ven a verme en las vaciones..

—¿Y adonde iras?—le pregunto

— Aun no lo sé —le puso labial.

—Señorita ya llego la hora—Dijo una de las asistentes.

—Ya voy...

—Te espero aquí hermana—la castaña asistió con la cabeza —

Después de Tsubasa cenar fue rápido a la sala pera prender a la Tv, su novia parecencia en cualquier momento.

—¡Vaya ¡ parece que a Tsubasa le interesa otro deporte aparte del fútbol —Comento Kouda secando los platos.

—Si...solo espero que Sanae no le rompa el corazón. —Dijo la mujer con recelo —Es muy joven..

—Cariño —la interrumpió—Ellos se aman desde la secundaria —tomo sus manos—Aun recuerdo cuando te vi en el puerto...te veía hermosa con ese vestido floreado.

—Fue momento hermosos con los que vivimos —ambos esposo se besaron , ahora que pasarían más tiempo con Él la reconfortaba—MMM vamos a ver a mi futura nuera

—Si amor.

La entrevista comenzó Sanae daba repuesta claras y sencillas tras su carrera de patinadora.

—Y dime Sae—Dijo un joven entrevistadora —Tienes algún romance con Genzo Wakabayashi

—Sinceramente ...no —le contesto rápidamente —Lo conozco somos amigos desde que éramos niños ...y nos reencontramos es un buen chico .

—Y no tienes algún romances.

—Mmmm si tengo un amor pero no quiero hablar de eso—Dijo Sanae mirando a la cámara mandando un señal con su ojos—Y ahora que desean verme actuar ..

–Si...claro —la castaña se puso sus cuchillas .

—El título Dream Live—Sanae puso su brazos en segunda posición , al actuación de Sanae estuvo esplendida , la entrevista termino con tranquilidad.

Por otra parte Tsubasa miro la actuación de su novia era maravillosa sin duda, sentía que sus sueños se realizaban, el también realizaba su gran sueño de ganar la copa mundial juvenil.

La llegada del mundial se encontraba más cerca todos fueron convocados, Taro fue a visitar a su madre como le prometió a su hermana, el reencuentro fue muy emotivo, su madre le pidió disculpas por su abandono solo quería verlo feliz.

Taro serian su corazón latir vería a su madre después de mucho tiempo, conoció a su esposo era una buena persona para ella, su hermana era muy dulce le pareció increíble verlas feliz, él también lo era.

—Taro si creciste mucho -Dijo Makito mirando a su hijo convertido en un gran jovencito -Taro quien pedirte disculpes por no tenerte conmigo fui egoísta al dejarte y no tener comunicación contigo-sollozo la mujer-Perdóname.

—¡Calma! Querida -Consoló su esposo.

—¡No importa! -Dijo Taro con una sonría cálida en su rostro -Siempre tuve la incertidumbre que pasaría si hubiera crecido contigo , hubiera tenido una casa propia , amigos cercanos , comida casera todo los días pero decidí quedarme con mi padre , allí conocí muchas partes de Japón y el mundo , hice buenos amigos , jugué al fútbol con ellos , viví grandes aventuras , yo sabía que estabas bien con tu familia me sentí feliz por tu ,ahora que estoy contigo ahora quería agradecerte por permitir otra vez conectarnos como madre e hijo-Taro tomo la mano de su madre -Estaré contigo ahora.

—Si mi pequeño -Todo era armonía en la vida de Taro , su madre estaba a su lado , el esposo era maravilloso y tenía una dulce hermanita.

—Gracias por venir -Dijo Asumi caminando junto con su hermano mayor ya que lo acompañaba a la parada de autobús -Mi mamá ha querido conocerte.

-Si me alegra a ver que es muy feliz -contesto el joven mirando el cielo estrellado.-Sera mejor de que regreses a casa.

—Si bueno nos veremos en la inauguración-Dijo Asumi montándose en su bicicleta -¡Adiós! hermano

—Adiós

El joven se dio la vuelta para escuchar algo caer en seco , volteo para ser a su hermana tirada en la autopista , en eso un camión pasaba por allí , con todas las fuerzas que tuvo para tomar a su hermana para que no la atropellaran , pero su pierna derecha sufrió daño.

En la sala de operaciones Taro estaba luchando por su viuda perdió mucha sangre, su pierna estaba gravemente comprometida aunque no tenía fracturas, las arterias y lo ligamentos estaba destrozados, los doctores debían ser cuidadoso ya que era muy joven debían salvarle la pierna izquierda.

La noticia afecto un poco a los seleccionados, principalmente a Tsubasa ya no aran su técnica del dueto dorado, pero Taro le dijo que regresaría con el que no se preocupara que llegaran al final para que pueda jugar juntos, pero otra desgracias estallo a los jugares nipones, una guerra interna en el país anfitrión la FIFA cancelaria este año el mundial.

Katagari hizo lo posible para que Japón se al anfitrión para el mundial, hablaron con los directivos de la federación dieron su aprobación.

Así paso dos semanas era el día de que todas las delegaciones llegaron a Japón para jugar en el mundial juvenil sub -19 world youth , los equipos llegaron , México, Argentina , Brasil, Uruguay ,Colombia , EE.U.U.U. , Canadá, Alemania, Francia, Suiza, Holanda, Arabia Saudita, China, Corea de sur y el país anfitrión Japón, lo flases de las cámaras recibieron a cada delegación, miradas serias se reflejaban la cara de cada jugador no formularon ninguna entrevista ya que solo querían estar concentrador para los siguientes eventos que se avecinaron.

—Esto se ve muy elegante—Dijo Ryo entrando a la recepción.

—Sí, es muy elegante —Dijo Kumi quien tenía un lindo vestido floreal amarillo con blanco, y Yukari tenía un vestido hasta las rodillas color celeste claro.

-La comida se ve deliciosa –Comento Yukari quien tomo ponche de frutas

La fiesta comenzaba a iniciarse, poco a poco llegaba cada delegación de jugadores, todos se veía elegantes hasta los de Arabia Saudita.

—¡Oh! es muy elegante -Dijo Aoi sorprendido por la elegancia que era la fiesta de bienvenida.

— ¡Sí! es maravilloso —comento Ryo mirando a cada comida que había en las tornamesas. —Tsubasa estas preocupado por Taro

-Sí, pero me dijo que no me preocupara—Respondió Tsubasa mirando por todas mirando a sus futuros contrincantes.

—No te preocupes por eso Tsubasa —Genzo puso su mano en el hombro del moren—Taro es fuerte, al menos no se rompió la pierna.

—Ya los encontramos -Dijo Hikari tomando la mano de Ryo para sacarla a bailar.

—BIENVENIDOS A JAPÓN —Grito Aoi sacando un balón y dando un espectáculo maniobrando el balón, todo aplaudieron por el entusamos el joven nipón.

—¡Bravo! Una demostración del sabio mono japonés—Vocifero burlonamente un jugador Italiano.

—Por favor compórtate —Intervino Gino Fernández tratando de calmar las cosas no quería confortamientos no si antes de luchar con Aoi y Tsubasa.

—Hmp...si pero Todos escuchen Italia Ganara el mundial , ustedes los japonés solo son unos jugadores de cuarta—Dijo Salvatore señalando a Aoi.

—Ya me canse de tus jueguitos —Dijo Aoi ofendido por la actitud de jugador Italiano —Te demostrare que jugamos bien —Corrió con el balón con determinación no quería debilidad debía darle su merecido al rubio.

—¡Vaya! parece de que deseas recibir tu merecido —Dijo burlonamente quitándose su saco para enfrentar al nipón. —Imbécil mono te daré tu merecido.-Todos los presente querían saber cómo terminara ese enfrentamiento, principalmente a los jugadores Mexicanos querían saber si correrá sangre , Aoi daba lo mejor de sí atacando y dando pases con Salvatore los dos disfrutaban pequeños desafío pero el rubio fue más rápido dándole un ofensiva brutal . Aoi cayó al suelo por que el jugador Italiano fue más rápido.

—¡Vamos! Aoi levántate -Dijo Gino levantando al joven nipón— Salvatore en un imprudente solo quiere demostrar su mejor jugada ya que desea derrotarte.

—Oye no le digan tanta información—Bramo Salvatore…

—Si... tienes razón —Comento Gino fingiendo demencia

—Si ya terminaron de parlotear, les demostraremos a los cinco guerreros Aztecas —Dijo Espadas haciendo que sus compañeros arribaran al contraataque contra Aoi y Salvatore.

—Parece que los Mexicanos quieren espectáculos — Salvatore los arribo pero fue interceptado por Aoi ya que no era el momento y lugar de combatir.

—Ya basta —Dijeron Tsubasa y Karl al mismo tiempo deteniendo el combate —El campo de batalla será en el campo de fútbol.-Ambos jóvenes se miraron con un complicidad ya los dos grandes debían encentarse Japón y Alemania.

—Ustedes los países ricos siempre tan formales son unos blandos -Dijo Espadas tomando el balón entre sus manos —¡Tu! Tsubasa Ozora eres la peor escoria del mundo , siempre sintiéndote superior a todos rechazando contratos solo por la fama eres y falso ...tú dices que el balón es tu amigo pero miran lo que hago con tu amigo —Espadas pisoteo el balón pinchándolo con completo.

La vida de Espadas y sus amigos estaba lleno de citarices subiendo siempre pisoteados por los ricos y dando miserables limosnas por parte de los ricos, eso era detestable así que ellos hicieron todo lo posible para ser unos de los seleccionados para el mundial. -Estamos en el mismos grupos así te si te atreves a anotarme un gol.

Después del incidente todo fue normal todos confraternizaron, Tsubasa miraba por todas partes, pero no encontró a Sanae la había invitado dejo su invitación en la puerta.

—Anego no vendrá—Comento Genzo mirando a las parejas bailar.

—Si ...capaz tuvo una sección de fotos.

—No tienes por qué esperar mucho tiempo—EL portero señalo a un linda joven castaña tenía un vestido azul de un solo hombro de escote de corazón adornado este , con una abertura en la pierna derecha—Vaya.. Anego te ves hermosa.

—Genzo no hagas que te golpe— Dijo Sanae dándole un golpe ligero con su bolso de mano.

—¡Tranquila! ...!tranquila!—Dijo el moreno en forma divertida —Nos vemos cariño.

—Está muy galán capitán —beso su mejilla—¡Déjame! Acomodarte la corbata.

—Si me gusta tu vestido.

— ¿Quieres probártelo?—Dijo Sanae sonrojándose.—O prefieres, verme sin él.

— Yo...no digas eso —le regaño —Además, estamos en público—la tomo del mano—Mejor bailemos

—Si...

Sanae guio al capitán ya que él no tenía mucha experiencia en el baile, podía ser el mejor jugador de fútbol pero le faltaba tacto para el baile, ambos se miraron mientras bailaban, un par de ojos azules observaron a la castaña, debía saber cómo se llamaba era muy linda termino la pieza la pareja fue a beber algo de tomar, las castaña no se dio cuenta que tropezó con la tela de su vestido

—Te tengo preciosa—Dijo Karl tomando a la patinadora en los brazos.

— OH, gracias...tu-

—Soy Karl Henz Schneider

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—


	11. CAPITULO 11 :LLEGAREMOS

CAPÍTULO 11: LLEGAREMOS

Tsubasa miraba como al rubio como sujetaba a la castaña por la cintura, sentía algo extraño en su corazón era u sentimiento raro que no experimento en toda su carrera futbolística, eran celos acaso, Karl aún tenía su brazo sobre su cintura. —Eh, podrías soltarme —La castaña se soltó de joven rubio

—Gracias por salvarme.

—De nada—Karl no dejaba de mirar a la joven patinadora eso molestaba a Tsubasa—Una linda música, ¿quieres bailar?

—Esa música me encanta—Miro al moreno para decirle que bailaría con el rubio. Ambos jóvenes fueron al centro de la pista todos miraron a la extraña pareja que bailaba al ritmo de un Blas clásico.

—Si no te conociera bien, diría que estas celoso—Comento Genzo comiendo un bocadillo—rico, no te preocupes amigo solo está siendo amable.

—Así, como a ti que se bañó semidesnuda delante de ti—Tsubasa entendió lo que tenía eran celos, eso celos del capitán Alemán que se atrevía a bailar con su chica.

—Ya Tsubasa eso paso—Dijo Genzo dándole palmaditas—Si te hubieras tardado la hubiera cortejado.

—Hmp...—el joven esbozo tomando de golpe su champan—Mírala le sonríe.

— ¡Ya vamos!—El portero traro de calmar su amigo para que no atacara al rubio.

—Estuvo divertido —Dijo Sanae separándose el rubio—Vamos por algo de beber.

—Bailas fenomenales—Dijo Karl al terminar la pieza, ambos fueron a la sección de bebidas

—También eres un buen bailarín —La castaña tomo una bebida—Mmm rico y capitán Alemán te gusta Japón hasta ahora.

—Pues si me gustaría conocer más—respondió el rubio tomando la mano de la joven—Tu , si quieres puedes ser mi guía personal.

—Eso me encantaría, pero mi agenda de patinadora será muy tediosa—Le contesto aún tenían sus manos juntos.

— ¿Que lastima?— Respondió el joven apenado soltó su mano—Y si nos vemos después.— Eso no sería conveniente—Intervino Tsubasa tomando la cintura de su novia.—Ella es una patinadora reconocía y tendrá su agenda ocupada.

— ¡Hmp! es verdad eso—Pregunto Karl ignorando al nipón.

—Sí, quizás en otra ocasión —La joven se despidió del rubio, eso causo más celos por parte de Tsubasa.

—Nos vemos Schneider—Se despidió del rubio llevándose a Sanae.

—No pensé que Tsubasa este celoso—Dijo Karl al ver alejándose a la pareja.

—Claro, Schneider te miro como bailabas con su novia—Intervino Genzo divertido por la actitud de su amigo—Se le pasara.

—Y si termina con ella la tendré para mí.

—Ja ya quisieras schneider—Se burló el portero —Anego es muy difícil de conquistar y si la persigues espero que no te dañe.

—Es una fierecilla salvaje—Miro como la pareja conversaba con Ryo—Eso, sí que es interesante.

La fiesta término con gran éxito todos los equipos se encontraban listos para la lucha que empezaría en dos días que comience el mundial, Tsubasa aun sentía celos en todos lo que miraban a Sanae era una chica hermosa deportista con lindas piernas con uno ojos muy expresivos y una lida cabellera.

Tsubasa llevo a su novia a su departamento, ninguno articulaba solo tomados de las manos entraron al departamento Sanae se quitó sus tacones para ir a la cocina e comer fresas.

—Mmm rico—Dijo la castaña saboreando las frutas —Tsu.,.Tsubasa quieres fresas.

—No...—Le responde secamente sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala—Estoy cansado.

—Si tú lo dices —la chica fue a su cuarto para quitarse ese vestido después de algunos minutos regreso solo con su camiseta de Tsubasa —OK Antes que me moleste dime que tienes—la castaña se echo es su regazo.

—Sanae—Dijo Tsubasa sorprendido al ver el inicio de su ropa interior.

— ¡Veo! ¿Qué hablaste? —La joven lo miro divertida a Tsubasa —Ahora , entenderás los celosa que estaba de las chicas que te rodeaban.

—Siempre has sido impulsiva—Tsubasa recuerdo a esa niña marimacho que siempre andaba gritando y pelando con todos—Pero ahora eres atrevida.

—Jajaj eso me enseño la vida capitán—Las castaña le saco su pañuelo que tenía en la solapa—Y dime tu estas celoso de Karl

—Sí..me molesta que te haya tocado—El joven la sentó en sus piernas—Me molesta que siempre hables de Matthew que es mejor futbolista que yo.

—Yo no dije que es mejor futbolista que tu—Argumento la joven tomando el mentón del joven—Es un gran atleta, y me cargo muchas veces cuando fuimos pareja.

—Y SI ERA TAN BUEN PORQUE SE FUE.

—Por dinero, es el único heredero y lo alejaron de su dueño—beso su mejilla—Ya mi capitán no te preocupes —le revolvió el cabello. —Tú eres mi amor.

—Y tú la mía—ambos jóvenes juntaron sus labios con eso sabían que si se amaban sin celos solo ellos dos, la castaña enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Tsubasa, por su parte el moreno la cargo llevándola hasta la habitación sabían que debía saber hasta cuando era su amor que le profesaba Sanae.

La recostó delicadamente sobre la cama, los besos se identificaban aún más, las manos de moreno poco a poco subían sobre sus piernas, Sanae sentía que los besos que le su novio se identificaban.

—Tsubasa para—Dijo Sanae empujándolo levemente.

—Yo , lo siento — el joven se apartó—No me contuve lo siento.

—Eso no importa —lo abrazo —¿Que parece si te quedar a dormir?.

—¡Lo siento!—Tsubasa se disculpó rachándose la cabeza —El entrenador Gamo dijo que volviéramos a la concentración.

—Bueno, ya es tarde si deseas te preparo uno onigiris—Dijo la castaña tomando la mano del capitán —Vamos y me ayudar a prepararlo.

—Si...

Ambos deportistas entre risas y abrazos comenzaron a preparar onigiris en formas de balón de fútbol, Tsubasa miro como su novia preparaba con gran emoción algo que le encantaba que Sanae le prepara comida.

—Listo , pero que te los comas–Dijo Sanae entregándole el bento—A y también te prepare un terno de té.

—Eres muy gentil Sanae siempre has sido considerada—Tsubasa se acercó a la joven la tomo por el mentón le dio un gran beso—Siento hacer sido celoso.

—Bueno, también me pondría celosa si una rubia bailaría contigo—El hombre la tomo por la cintura, ambos comenzaron a besarse—Es estuvo rico.

—Sí que cambiaste—se burló el joven —La niña inocente se fue.

— Las niñas se convierten en mujeres—ambos se volvieron a besar pero en eso.

—Eh...adivinen quien llego —Dijeron Crhista y Dylan abriendo la puerta—¡Vaya!

—Maldición —Dijo Sanae mordiéndose el labio— ¿Qué carajo?

—Tan linda como siempre—Comento Dylan soltando las bolsas de recuerdo—Y ese tipejo quien es.

—Ehhh

—Él es Tsubasa Ozora —Dijo Sanae defendiendo a su novio—Se los explicare después.

—Yo...me voy —El capitán beso la mejilla de su novio —Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo—otro rubio en la vida de Sanae —susurro antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Es un poco antipático —Dijo Crhista quitándose los zapatos—Y veo que llevas esa camiseta de hombre.

—No sea grosera—Regaño la castaña a su amiga—Y que hacen vestidos así.

—Te gusta nuestros suvenir —los chicos dieron varias vueltas.

—Se notan que son turista —la castaña le explico la situación con Tsubasa.

Sanae comento que Tsubasa termino con Yuri , le preocuparan si Yuri planeaba algo en contra de la patinadora ellas era muy buenas rivales, ya no quisieron hablar más de personas rudas así que los jóvenes conversaron sobre su aventura por Osaka y por parte de Tokio a Sanae le preocupaba que sus amigos no se comportaran adecuadamente era muy escandalosos y podrían perturbar las paz de algunas personas.

Pasaron dos días y el sorteo se realizó para saber a qué grupo pertenecía Japón se realizó, a los anfitriones les toco en el grupo A , Uruguay, Italia, México y Japón , el grupo B : Alemania, Suecia, E.E.U.U. y Colombia , el grupo C: Holanda , Korea , Argentina y Ghana, y el grupo D : Camerún , Brasil, Arabia Saudita y Francia.

—Sí, que nos tocó equipos fuertes—Dijo Aoi miro la línea de grupo.

—No enfrentaremos a México, en la apertura—Comento Tsubasa ojeando una revista deportiva—Espadas, será un gran rival.

—Tsubasa siempre pensado en el fútbol —Genzo sabía lo apasionado que era su amigo con su deporte favorito.

—Genzo no te burles...

—OIGAN BASTARDOS YA VAYAN A DORMIR MAÑANA—Grito Gamo eso hizo que los jugadores corrieran a sus habitaciones por el grito del entrador.

—Tsubasa no te desveles pensando –Dijo Sanae por el celular—¡Mañana es la inauguración! Y necesitas estar descansado.

— ¡Lo sé!—Tsubasa no le gustaba que lo regañaban.

—¿Y te gustaron los onigiris? —Le pregunto emocionada por ver cómo le salieron

—Estuvieron delicioso Anego—Dijo Genzo quitándole el celular a Tsubasa.

—Oye...

—Te los comiste todos—Dijo Sanae indignada por el atrevimiento del portero.

—No , la mayoría se los comió Tsubasa—le contesto el moreno —Bueno Anego te dejo , si no Tsubasa me matara.

—No me llames asi...

— ¡Lo siento! Sanae pero Genzo es algo pesado—Dijo Tsubasa encerrándose en el baño—Me gustaron mucho.

—Si quieres después del partido de mañana te preparo una comida deliciosa—Le comento la castaña mientras serbia un vaso de leche.

—Estas comiendo.

—Si...!te amo!

—¡Yo también!—Dijo Tsubasa sentándose en el retrete —Mañana te dedicare un gol.

—Oye Tsubasa también quiero entrar al baño—Dijo Genzo burlándose de la pareja.

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS OPINIONES GRACIAS **


	12. CAPíTULO 12 : LA FORTALEZA DE UN SAMURAI

**CAPÍTULO 12: LA FORTALEZA DE UN SAMURÁI **

Sanae se encontraba haciendo una banderola para la inauguración le tomo casi toda la noche en realizarlo.

—Mmm parece que te desvelaste—Dijo Dylan algo adormilado —Deberías ir a correr ahora.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero hoy comienza el mundial —Comento Sanae mostrándole la banderola— ¿Y qué tal?

—Pues mi japonés no es muy bueno...pero allí dice ¡Vamos Tsubasa!—Dijo Crhista tratando de leer los geográficos así los llamaba —O me equivoco.

—Bueno es su novio no —Argumento Dylan sabiéndose un vaso de leche.

Sanae le pidió a sus amigos que colocaran el ataran la bandera en el palo , ya que debía alistarse e ir por su entrada y encontrarse con sus amigos , era la jefa de animadores y debía ser puntual se puso su short negro y su camiseta de la selección con su banda en la cabellera. —Ya estoy lista—Dijo Sanae dando vueltas — ¡Uh. ¡Ya es tarde …..enserio no quiere ir.

—Na tu sabes que no me gusta el fútbol —Comento Crhista quien hacia flexiones.

—Soy el príncipe del hielo y no debo quemarme—Respondió Dylan, anego rodo los ojos.

—Bueno me voy, limpien la depa y entrenen por favor— la castaña se despidió de sus amigos, corrió para tomar el autobús pero llego tarde.

— ¡Maldición! —iba a tomar su celular para llamar a un taxi—No llegare a tiempo.

—Necesitad transporte —Dijo Karl quien con esos ojos azules que hipnotizaban—Yo te puedo llevar princesa.

—Mmm pero tengo un artilugio que puede dañar tu caballo—Le respondió Sanae siguiendo el juego.

—Mi noble corcel es fuerte—Abrió la puerta el copilotó —Estoy a su servicio —Ayudo a poner la banderola como puso en la parte de atrás.

—Eres grandioso príncipe Alemán —Sanae le dijo que si podría acelerar un poco más ya que pronto comenzaría el partido.—Gracias por traerme todo el mundo se fue al estadio

— ¡Lo sé! Y hay mucho tráfico —Comento Karl doblando a la esquina—No conozco bien tus calles pero, mi el GPS me ayuda.

—Bueno como soy de Japón de tire algunos tips— la castaña guio el camino hasta llegar al estadio —Gracias Karl por el aventó.

—No hay de que princesa—Sanae se despidió del rubio prometiéndole que le recompensaría por haberla ayudado.

El estadio estaba por reventar Japón y México se enfrentarían, el pitido dio inicio a la batalla entre los azteca y los samurái, Carlos espada como capitán y portero de su selección era muy aguerrido luchaba por su país, no le daba descanso a Tsubasa quería enfrentarlo, ambos escuelas metieron sus goles respectivos.

— ¡Vamos! capitán japonés ¡Méteme otro gol!— Dijo Espadas poniéndose en ataque— ¡Ahora!

— ¡Estoy listo!—Tsubasa tiro el pase a Hyuga.

— ¡Muy bien! Espadas mis tiros son más fuertes que los de Tsubasa—El joven tigre dio uno de sus espectaculares tiros.

GOLLLLL —SE ESCUCHÓ POR TODO EL ESTADIO.

El partido estuvo reñido pero al final Japón paso a la siguiente fase , espadas comprendió que el fútbol es compartir con tus amigos , compartir con tus seres queridos que los alentaban a ser los mejores, Tsubasa tenía algunos rasguños por el enfrentamiento con el cuarteto azteca fue a la enfermería para que le atendieran sus herida al igual que Espadas de su brazo.

— ¡Uh! Este partido me dejo agotado—Dijo Ryo comiéndose las calcetas— ¡Uh!, Espadas es un gran guerreo.

—Sí, pero la lucha quiere seguir— Kojiro se alisto rápido ya que debía ir donde su madre—Nos vemos.

—Adiós...

Gamo le dio hasta la noche para regresar a la concentración de recreación para hablar con sus familias y amigos que compartieran un momento de distracción porque al día siguiente abra un intenso entrenamiento.

—Sanae...gracias por la banderola—Dijo Tsubasa tomando la mano de su novia —Eres muy creativa.

— ¡Lo sé! Es por eso que patino —Comento Sanae divertida ambos fueron a un parque cercano en donde disfrutaron una tarde linda juntos. —Me gustó el gol que me dedicaste.

—No hay de que —ambos se besaron delicadamente La castaña dejo un su bandera a un costado —Tsubasa tú me amas.

—Sí, te amo ¿Por qué? Lo dudas—el joven arqueo la ceja, sabía que algo le sucedería a Sanae algo que no le conto.—¡Hay! algo que no sé.

—Bueno, llegue tarde a la estación y como no había taxi —Hizo una pausa—Eh, me encontré con Karl.

— ¡Te encontraste con Schneider!—exclamo el joven —Schneider te trajo —Tsubasa claramente estaba celoso —Y no se te insinuó.

— ¡Claro que no! —Sanae sabía que Tsubasa era competitivo—Solo que me salvo de no llegar a tiempo en verte y...

— ¿Y?

—Saldré mañana con él —Eso no gusto a Tsubasa le levanto rápidamente— ¿Qué tienes?

— ¿Qué crees que tengo?—Exclamo molesto —Tu, coqueteas con Schneider

—Yo, coquetear con Karl —Dijo Sanae indignada por el comentario de Tsubasa—Jamás, coquetería con nadie , solo fui amable como él los fue conmigo y es absurdo con sientes celos.

— Es absurdo protegerte de los hombres —Increpo el joven.

—Sabes que me puedo defender si alguien se propasa conmigo—Dijo Sanae quien ya está perdiendo la paciencia—Sera por un par de horas.

—Ah , y me dices el tiempo que lo veras.

—Sí , debo decirte todo no si quieres puedes acompañarnos —Le sugirió pero eso le molesto más al chico.

—Sabes que no puedo tengo practica—Dijo Tsubasa quien estaba a punto de estallar.

— Entonces te llamare

—Tomo la bandera—O te molesta que te llame.

—Me molesta que salgas con alguien que no sea yo

—Estaré bien deja de ser ridículo—Eso no gusto a Tsubasa.

—DEJA DE INSULTARME.

—Estas ciento irrazonable— grito la joven— Sera mejor que te vayas,

—Bien...—la dio la espalda.

—Me parece perfecto—Al joven miro como Tsubasa se alejaba —Eres un tonto Tsubasa...un real tonto.

Tsubasa llego a la concentración claramente molesto ya que no descanso y se fue a entrenar para despejar su mentes después de la discusión con Sanae, nadie le hablo ya que cuando se ponía hacía de intenso nadie lo podía parar ni de Kojiro siempre entrenando.

—¡UUh! , parece que aún está molesto —Dijo Ryo al ver a su amigo quien estaba despedazando su comida.

— ¿Creen que haya peleado con Anego? —Comento Genzo.

—Yo creo que si

Gamo los mandos para dormir porque mañana temprano comenzaría su entrenamiento Tsubasa tenía una habitación para el solo ya que compartía habitación con Taro era mejor estar solo y perderse en sus pensamiento.

—¡¿Qué día?! —Exclamo el joven dando un gran suspiro, estaba a punto de prender la luz.

—Sí que día más trágico.

—Eh...—Tsubasa dio un pequeño grito , emprendiendo las luz para saber quién era—Sanae.

—Si soy yo

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DESEO IDEAS Y SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES, GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS.**


	13. CAPITULO 13 : VICTORIA

**CAPÍTULO 13: VICTORIA **

Tsubasa aún no creía que Sanae se encontraba echada en su cama quien camina un caramelo—Cierra la puerta y pon el eses rojo—El joven le hizo caso.

— ¿Porque estás aquí? —Le pregunto Tsubasa dejando su maletín en el suelo—No deberías estar aquí.

—Tsubasa...Cariño —dio un pequeño suspiro —Tu, aun no comprendes lo que sucedió— se levantó —Hueles mal.

—Sabes que tuve entrenamiento—le respondió abriendo una gaveta y saco una toallas—Me esperas.

—No, importa te acompaño —Dijo Sanae quitándose su vestido y sus botas—Bueno que esperas vamos a bañarnos.

—Eso sí que no—Repuso el joven volteándose para no ver el cuerpo semi desnudo del joven— ¿Y por qué estas así? Vístete

—No, —Le desafío abrazándolo por detrás — No me gusta que estés así, enojado no sabes cuándo me duele verte así—Sollozo —No lo siento , Karl es un amigo no me enamoraría de el por qué yo te amo a ti, no te preocupes él , porque yo te amo.

—Yo, ¡lo siento!—Tomo sus manos—Siento hacer comportado como un idiota—La volteo para verla a los ojos —Me perdonas

—SOLO, si tono in baño contigo —Tsubasa no sabía a qué juego vil jugaba Sanae , cambio desde que se fue a patinar —Estas de acuerdo.

—Entremos —el tomo de la mano si mirarla cerraron la puerta del baño, el joven se quitó la playera dejando ver su escultural cuerpo para Sanae era exquisito verlo de nuevo con esos hombros anchos piel pálida un japonés, Tsubasa bajo su short deportivo dejándolo solo en bóxer negros—Puedo verte también.

—Si...—el chico tomo la espalda de Sanae buscando los broches del brasier, con un poco de dificultad abrió los boches descubriendo sus bellos y redondos senos —ahora podemos bañarnos.

—Si—musito el joven quitándose el resto de su ropa, Sanae hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron desnudo uno al merced del otro —¡Vamos! El agua aun está caliente.

—No importa , estoy acostumbrada a frio —Tsubasa tomo la perilla y abrió la ducha cayendo la gotas de agua caliente ambos se mojaron rápido—Toma el shampoo.

—Gr...Gracias —Tsubasa comenzó a frotar su cabella creando espuma —Sanae puedo hacer lo mismo contigo.

—Si...—Tsubasa apago la regadera para poder verter el líquido en la cabellera castaña

—Te constaste el cabello

—Si ...lo tenía hasta la cintura ya debía cortarlo.

—Ahora lo siento más ligero —Tsubasa como mucho cariño masajeo el cabello castaño. —Eres muy hermosa.

—Al igual que tu amor—Sanae abrió otra vez el agua los dos desnudos se bañaron con tranquilidad tallándose y frotándose entre sí jamás realizaron sus impulsos carnales fue solo una baño íntimo.

Se secaron por su cuenta y así desnudos los dos se fueron a dormir, Tsubasa la acorruco sobre su pecho, ambos sintieron sus corazones latir fuerte , Sanae le dijo a Tsubasa antes de dormir que recuerde su primer baño juntos ya que para la próxima serian como esposos.

A la mañana siguiente Sanae se levantó temprano para irse sabía que no podía estar en al concentración si la descubriría ocasionaría un gran desastre.

_**Fuiste muy gentil con nuestro primer baño te amo Tsubasa**_

_**Sanae Nakasawa**_

—Ya te fuiste —El joven miro el reloj eran la cinco de la mañana debía entrenar como siempre.

—Bueno días Tsubasa —Saludo Ryo quien estiraba junto con sus compañeros que estaba haciendo estiramientos —Ven ayúdame con las flexiones.

—Si—El joven capitán ayudo a sus amigos en hacer sus ejercicios matutinos.

Gamo los hizo sudar mucho a sus jugadores debía dar lo mejor de sí porque el siguiente partido será muy aguerrido ya que se enfrentaran a Uruguay, Hiro era un gran jugador un rival digno para Kojiro y esos dos ya se lo habían jugado.

—Oh , es un lindo lugar —Comento Karl al ver el templo de Sensō-ji era grande y hermoso ,muy arquitectónico

—Tiene que serlo —Sanae le contó que es el templo más antiguo de Tokio y uno de los más importantes. Está asociado a la secta budista Tendai, de la que se independizó después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. —El monte Fuji también es lindo.

—Con eso tengo el materia suficiente para mi blog —Dijo Karl tomando la ultima fotografía.

—¿Blog?

—Sí, tengo un Blog de fotografía —El rubio le explico su página era de experiencias vividas cuando viajaba por todo Europa.—¡Vamos por un café!.

—Bueno si—Después de visitar el templo ambos fueron a un cafetería cercana conversaron con tranquilidad.

—Y así decidí convertirme en patinadora —Explico Sanae mientras comía un trozo de pastel—Mmm hace tiempo que no comía algo dulce.

—¡Lo note!

—Mmm —musito el joven, se limpió la crema que tenía en sus labios— ¿Y por qué?

—Con ese vestido te veías hermosa, pero frágil, te desmayaste por dos segundos. —Hizo una pausa —Soy observador y padeces de bulimia

— ¿Qué vergüenza ?—se sonrió —Lo, estoy superando poco a poco mi peso , deber ser controlado

—Por lo menos estas comiendo algo.

— ¡Bueno si! —Dejo la servilleta en el plato —Estoy aumentando algunos gramos, poco a poco lo estoy superando.

—Me alegra —El rubio pago la cuenta, ambos jóvenes se despidieron cerca de la estación de trenes ya que Karl debía ir a la concentración y Sanae debía a su departamento ya que le llego una carta de la federación de patinaje.

—¡Eso no me lo esperaba! —Dijo Sanae arrugando la hoja.

—Debemos ir a Canadá en dos días —Comento Dylan apretando fuertemente sus puños—Me estaba divirtiendo en Japón.

—Nos tomaran fotos y videos para la promoción del próximo año—Sanae fue al refrigerador para tomar fresas con yogurt —Me voy a intoxicar con eso.

— ¡Ya relájate!—Dylan el ánimo abrazándola—Si ya comiste no comas de nuevo.

—No me explico por qué adelantaron hacer la publicidad.

—

Yo si —Dijo Crhista acercándose a sus amigos y entregándoles la tableta—La perra de Yuri volverá al patinaje individual.

—Su tío es el director para la publicidad —Dylan leyó el comunicado —Esperen.

—Ella si se pasó—Dijo Sanae quien estaba enojada —Me las pagara.

—Bueno puedes ponerle pegamentos en sus pestañas postizas —ambas amiga se rieron por el comentario de la morena.

—Oigan Antonella y Matthew están en Japón.

— ¿Que...?—musitaron las dos amigas.

—Llegaran, en dos minutos—En eso se escuchó el timbre.

—

! Voy!—la castaña fue para ver quién era—Matthew , Antonella ... Matthew—La castaña no podía creer que su antiguo compañero de patinaje. —Matthew.

—Sí, que te gusta Mi novio.

—No..Antho solo que ...jamás pensé en volver a verlo—Titubeo la joven entrando el equipaje de sus amigos—Bueno acomódense como sea.

—Es un departamento pequeño con dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y la pequeña salita—Explico Sanae —Y qué haces aquí Antonella deberías estar en Canadá.

—No debo presentarme sola sin mi pareja —La rubio miro a Dylan —Además , quería saber sobre tu dramático mensaje.

—Bueno me encontré con un ex amor.

—Y lo peor es que es su primer amor—Explico Christa abriendo una maleta pequeña—Mm Moffis.

— Si, Tsubasa es mi amor—Sanae explico a sus amigos recién llegados que Tsubasa y Yuri eran novios pero descubrió su verdadera cara y terminaron inmediatamente, ahora estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido como pareja.

Después del pequeño reencuentro Matthew pidió a Sanae que lo acompañaran a comprar algo significativo para Antonella, fueron a una joyería de Tokio muy elegante para adquirí su anilló de bodas.

—Estos son preciosos—Dijo Sanae probándose un anillo —Es de oro de catorce quítales.

—Si señorita es muy elegante para una boda—Explico en encargado—Hay otro anillo que deseen ver.

—Pues estés es hermoso—Sanae estaba encantada por ver más anillos, con Tsubasa hablaron sobre formalizar su noviazgo—Me encanta este, con incrustaciones de perlas.

—Soy perlas exclusivamente cultivadas en la región de Kansai —El hombre les explico que las mujeres recoger y dedican su tiempo a velar por estas bella criaturas marinas.

—

Me los llevare.

— ¿Quiero que le pongamos alguna inscripción?—Pregunto el hombre , Matthew de dijo que inscribiera _**"De tu mano hasta la eternidad". (Para el de Tsubasa será otro lema)**_

Matthew pago los anillo de boda quería algo del país de una gran amiga, le gusta obtener objeto de diferentes partes del mundo y las perlas Kansai quera algo hermoso para dárselos a su novia.

—Son un poco caros , pero para la exigencia de Antonella está bien —Comento Sanae volviendo a casa—Te quedaras aquí, o volverás a casa.

—Me tome un descanso mental—Le respondió el joven mirando su celular —Además, me encantaría conocer tu maravilloso país.

—Así como me enseñaste el tuyo.

—Sí..

—Matthew , podrás apoyar a Japón el mi ausencia —Sanae tenía un gran sentido del deber con sus amigos quería poder apoyarlos —¿Por favor?

—Bueno me acompañaste a elegir los anillos para mi boda, así que si —Sanae abrazo a al moreno pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba espiando eran un reportero que los estaba siguiendo desde que entraron a la joyería

Ya estaba oscureciendo los Samuráis azules terminaron su arduo entrenamiento y estabas listos para cenar.

—Eso si fue cansado —Dijo Aoi mientras devoraba una pieza de pollo.

—No me dejas de sorprender el extrovertido que eres Shingo

—Eres muy alegre.

—Mmm vamos a ver cómo les fue a los otros equipos—Dijo Jun prendiendo la TV en el canal deportivo.

—Oye Misugi eso es un canal de espectáculos—Se quejó Hyuga.

— ¿Qué raro? Ese el mismo canal que miramos.

_Y en el ámbito deportivo apartando de fiebre del futbol, El hielo vuele a nosotros, nuestros campeones individuales y de parejas viajara a Toronto Canadá en dos días para realizar la promoción del evento del próximo año , algunos nos darán orgullo por participar en el campeonato de invierno , entre ellos esta nuestra novata del año Sanae Nakasawa quien será su primera participación en una campeonato mundial _

—Así que Anego no nos va animar —Dijo Genzo.

—Es su sueño no hay que detenerla—Dijo Ryo sorbiendo su jugo de limón —Ademas nos animará para la final.

—Claro si es que llega.

—Es su victoria y también la nuestra, la que estamos buscando —Dijo Tsubasa recobrando en ánimos—Debemos ganar el mundial, y que Japón este en el mapa futbolero del mundo.

—Si

_También nos enteramos que muchos jugares del todo el mundo se encuentran degustando las delicias de Tokio entre ellos Karl Schneider quien está acompañado de nuestra campeona patinadora y también Sanae tiene un novio rico quien no sabemos cómo se llama que le compro una linda joya , a la patinadora le gusta los deportistas y jóvenes millonario _

—Mierda

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ MUCHO MÁS EXTENSO QUE NUNCA , DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y OPINIONES.**


	14. CAPITULO 14 : SUEÑOS COMPARTIDOS

**CAPITULO: 14 SUEÑOS COMPARTIDOS **

Tsubasa descansaba en su habitación meditando se encontraba un una relajación intensa ya que para mañana su rival era Uruguay competirá con Hino, el jugador Uruguayo de descendencia Japonesa , era un jugador hábil y fuerte .

—¡Listo...!tu puedes, confía en ti y tus compañeros— Dijo Tsubasa haciendo una pose Sen —Eh, Sanae un video mensaje.

—Hola Tsubasa estoy en el aeropuerto de Toronto —Dijo Sanae mostrándole las instalaciones—Fue un viaje rápido en Jet, hasta ahora tengo mis oídos tapados, una cosa más por decir te amo, y sé que estas confundido por las rumores pero yo te amo no importa ese pequeño escándalo mi entrenador ya mando una rectificación no abra más noticias de mi parte , no olvides que te amo.

—Eres una pequeña problema—Sonrió el moreno guardando su celular —Mañana hablare contigo. —El moreno apaga su celular tenía que dormí temprano ya que mañana seria un gran día.

En Toronto las cosa para Sanae iba bien ella demostró a los grandes directivos ya que ellos dirán la pro si saldría en uno o más fotografía y programas para el campeonato de invierno.

—Eres muy talentosa Sae —Dijo un ex patinador de cabellera blanca—Tus giros son excepcionales.

—Bueno tu interpretación está a la altura de nuestros planes publicitarios.

—Gracias , por su apoyo —se reverencio la joven que tenía un traje plateado—Bueno los dejo para que sigan.

—Un momento señorita —Le pidió el rio de Yuri —Tengo una idea

—¿Cuál sería?

—Un pequeño, reto para las patinadoras, la reina glacial, saldría en los boletos , viajes turísticos y en las portadas de la revista.

—Eh , eso sería algo ilógico, no podemos hacer ese evento con poco tiempo el presupuesto no alcanzaría.

—No se preocupen por eso, el presupuesto se recuperada con el turismo que ara la reina glacial

—Pienso que es arriesgado, este proyecto está planeado solo por tres días —Increpo otro organizador —Todo el mundo está a la expectativa del mundial juvenil.

—Es un evento importante, desde que el país que iba ser el anfitrión entro en guerra.

— Si, Japón tomo la iniciativa del mundial, y hasta ahora todo está saliendo de maravilla.

—El proyecto de la reina glacial se tendrá que esperar —Dijo Jarol el representante de Canadá—Convenceré a la federación del patinaje para que nos dé un presupuesto que el Sr. Kendall desea.

—Bueno ya que está todo dicho me iré—Intervino Sanae sintiéndose incomoda, se alejó rápidamente para de la pista de patinaje.

— ¡Vaya! sí que te tardaste —Dijo Antonella le entrego su ropa.

—Ah,—Suspiró —Hubo un gran drama, el tío de Yuri decía que se debería escoger la reina glacial.

—¿Qué ridículo?

— Si...es muy ridículo ...es patético pensar en un reina glacial—Dijo Dylan devorando una bolsa de papas—¿Es un plan de esa víbora?

—Es solo uno de sus planes patéticos para vengarse de nosotros—Repuso Antonella maquillándose—La agarrón contigo después de que bailaste con Matthew.

—Y no olvides las tres veces que la derrotaste —Comento Dylan mirando el estado de su teléfono—Mmm parece que Crhista y Matthew la está pasando bien.—le enseño las fotos a sus amigas—Miren.

—Sí que se divierten.

—Con eso les callaran la boca a esos sucio periodistas—Dijo Sanae quien se puso un vestido azul de lino con un claqueta verde oscuro con una botas cafés —Ya vamos quiero comer un hamburguesa.

—Hace tiempo que no te ve comer carbohidratos.—Comento Antonella colgando sus patine en el hombre derecho.

—Bueno Tsubasa me dijo que debía tener un cuerpo sano.

—Es muy lindo ese japonés

— Hola chicas—Una voz los interrumpió—Veo que aún no se van.

—Sí, es que esperamos a Sanae quien estaba en medio de un trifulca—Comento Antonella con desdén a la rubia.

—Oh,

—_Y , Yuri __si así te llamas _—susurro Dylan —Si nos permites mis amigas y yo tenemos hambre e iremos a comer.

— Oh , pero sabes—la rubia saco unas tarjetas de su bolso—Tomen son los pases , para la cenas de los patinadores.

—Es muy amable de tu parte—Dijo Sanae tomando las tarjetas doradas—Mmmm es para la noche...y es hoy.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, sé que los mejores patrocinadores deportivos se harán presentes incluso Chanel y Gucci vendrá a la fiesta.

—Yo...no a la misma ahora jugaran Japón y Uruguay —Dijo Sanae apretando la tarjeta.

— ¡Bueno! Es un gran oportunidad de ser representada por Chanel o Gucci —Dijo Yuri acercándose a la castaña—O por perderás por animar a tu novio por televisión.

—Eres una.. —Antonella quería golpearla pero Dylan lo detuvo.

—Te casaras pronto tranquilízate.

—Oh, son siendo pero la niña minada patinaje me salí con al mía—Se apartó de la entrada —Nos vemos perras.

—Bueno la perra es ella si quiere que me voy a intimidar—Dijo Sanae poniéndose unos lentes oscuros—Vamos a comer y se los explicare.

—Uh , parece que algo malvado se te ocurrió —Inquirió Antonella sonriendo en forma malvada—Eres malvada.

—Las mujeres son criaturas malignas.

—Aprendí de los mejores.

Los tres amigos se fueron de allí rápidamente no quería tener otro imprevistos, en la Japón está a punto de iniciar el partido de eliminatoria entre Uruguay todo el estada esta al reventar querían ver las hazañas de los jóvenes deportistas.

—Muy buen equipo debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros—Dijo Tsubasa con mucho ánimos de competir con Hino.

—Déjame a mí a Ryoma —Le pidió Hyuga doblando las mangas de su camiseta—Seré yo quien se los enfrente.

—Ustedes tiene el mimo ataque ofensivo.

—Es por eso que deseo enfrentarme–Afirmó el joven apretando fuertemente los puños—Debo hacerlo.

—Si es lo que deseas.

Este era el momento de Kojiro, su momento de brillar el momento de tener algo propio sin depender de las habilidades de Tsubasa, ahora era Hino y él en el campo de futbol. El pitido del partido comenzó Ryoma y su compañeros era muy hábiles daban la mucha , Hyuga se le enfrento con ahínco logrando el primer gol por parte de .

—Sí que mejoraste— Repuso el rubio uruguayo/japonés quien peleaba por el balón con el azabache japonés.

— ¡Lo sé! —Ambos competían por el balón, lo cual Hyuga le dio un pase a Takeshi quien los envió a Matsuyama para dárselo a Tsubasa dando el primer empate.

En otro lado del mundo en Canadá en el palacio Greamplace se realizaba un evento la presentación de los patinadores quieres se presentaría a los patrocinadores quieres elevarían su carrera al éxito.

—¿Están seguras de esto? —inquirido Dylan mirando se en el espejo retrovisor no muy convencido de su traje de patinador. Un pantalón lastiet negro , con una camisa apegada al cuerpo con ligeras plumas blancas adornadas en diagonal con mangas cascadas.

—Dylan, ese es el traje que ganamos el campeonato de parejas—Dijo Antonella maquillándose los ojos difuminados —Mis ojos deben ser muy dramáticos — Su traje era de color negro con escote V con plumas a su alrededor adonado los lentejuelas con bellos volantes —Además es una propuesta.

—Sí, estoy cansada de ser glamorosa usar un vestido con tacones de plataforma —Se acomodó su rizo francés, tenía un traje azul rey muy elegante con lentejuelas que adornaban el traje —Mm Tsubasa eres un gran jugadores.

—Tú y tu futbolista—Se burló la rubia, la castaña rodo los ojos —Llegamos bajemos.

—Mis dos chicas se ven espectaculares —Dijo Dylan ayudándoles a bajas las dos jóvenes—Listas.

—Listas—Entregaron al ballet las entradas, entraron al palacio, todos quedaron impactados por los trajes de los patinadores.

—Pero qué demonios—Bramo el entrador Hiroshima —Niña no deberías vestiste así

—¡Lo siento! Pero es algo que debo hacer—Sanae se presentó a cada representantes deportivos con su traje azul rey —Un gusto en conocerlos.

—Damas y cabellos —Dijo Sanae tomando el micrófono —Aquí tenemos a dos representantes de E.E.U.U. Dylan y Antonella —Los dos jóvenes se acercaron al centro de la pista —Con su representación Angels & Demons.

La música se escuchó la pareja comenzó a dar sus giros, hicieron un gran LOOP Saltando gran precisión con la pierna derecha, patinando hacia atrás dando pico a los giros , los salto y la coreográfica impresionaron a los a los patrocinadores , a pesar de no estar en el hielo utilizando solo los patines de ruedas.

Por otro lado Sanae se escondió debajo de la mesa para ver el partido de Tsubasa y de los seleccionados estaba reñid estaban en el segundo tiempo a la mitad del partido.

— ¡Vamos Tsubasa! Mete un gol — Dijo Sanae mirando el partidos desde su celular. —Sé que puedes.

—No me rendiré...no —allí tras la pantalla Tsubasa y los demás todo sudados y cansando daban los mejor de sí, ella debía luchas contras las adversidades.

—Suerte amor mío—Sanae salió de su escondite con sus ruedas puestas.—Son los mejores—los aplausos y las ovaciones se escucharon por el recinto , dio un mirada a Yuri quien los miraba con odio.

— Y ahora sigue la reina del hielo—Dijo Antonella algo agitada.

—Sanae Nakasawa —Intervino Dylan con gran alegría—Que nos interpelara Blue love.

La canción era de alegría buscando el amor y tratando de calma las adversidades , debía demuestras que estaba a la altura de Tsubasa el demostraba su habilidades no se rendida sin importar luchaba siempre , a pesar de que el mundo del patinaje era muy reñido y glamoroso debía tener confianza y demostrar sus gran giros y saltos que eran implacables.

—Golllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll—se escuchó por todo el estadio Japón paso a la siguiente fase, Sanae le escribió un mensaje diendo _**Felicidades por la victoria.**_

—Nuestros sueños serán compartidos

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES GRACIAS : ) **_


	15. CAPITULO 15: VIVIR POR UN SUEÑO

**CAPÍTULO 15: VIVIR POR UN SUEÑO **

Tsubasa entrenaba con ahínco junto a sus amigos practicaban su tácticas para su próximo partido que será con Suecia, pasaron por tantas penurias debían demostrar ser los mejores, Matsuyama no podrá jugar el siguiente partido contra Suecia ya que Yoshiko sufrió un accidente automovilístico.

— ¡TSUBASA! CORRES MÁS RÁPIDO —Grito Gamo dando algunos silbatazos —Hyuga, y Shingo no están dando sus pases correctamente.

Muy cerca de allí dos jóvenes vestidos con trajes deportivos —Eso chicos no saben lo que les espera.

—Veamos qué tan buenos son—Dijo el más alto de los jóvenes con gorra— ¡Vamos!

—Si...—Ambos saltaron la cerca —Uh vaya son muy despistados.

— ¿Pero quiénes son esos?—Se preguntó Jun al ver a un par de chicos.

— ¡Ahora...!—ambos corrieron a la cancha de fútbol el más alto le quito el balón a Hito.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Protesto Hyuga al ver a ese par que llevaban el balón mejor como si fueran del duelo dorado se trataran.

— Márquenlos ahora.

—Mierda no se puede son rápidos.

—Uh , eso chico son muy hábiles—Se ufanó Gamo quien miro el épico enfrentamiento entre sus muchachos—Jóvenes misteriosos.

—Le está dando una lección a nuestro seleccionado —Comento Katagari quien observaba a los jóvenes tratar quitarle el balón — Serán seleccionados de otros países.

—No lo creo... el moreno es mal alto que Tsubasa.

—Tiene pinta de europeo.

Tsubasa confrontó al chico que le pasaba diez centímetros más alto era un buen jugador de fútbol, eso le animo a esforzarse más, debía demostrar su mejores maromas.

—Bueno me canse — Dijo el joven misterioso—Hace tiempo que no me dan lucha.

—¿Quién eres?

—Oye tú sabes que eso es un entrenamiento privado —Increpó Hyuga.

— ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó el joven quitándose la gorra—Mi Nombre es Matthew Dos Santos.

—Eres muy veloz

—Y tu pequeño quien eres.

—Tiene cerebro de ratón —Una morena cabellera morena—¡Hola grandote!.

—Christa la malabarista—Dijo Genzo quien recibió la gorra que le tiro—Eres muy fuerte

—Es obvio que si tengo 5 hermanos varones —Comento la morena recogiéndose el cabello—No está mal su ataque y defensa.

—Gracias.

—Sanae me conto sobre sus amigos lo que vivieron en Japón —Comento Matthew quien jugaba con el balón.

—Son muy bueno, pensé que exageraba.

—Sanae les hablo no nosotros—Dijo Tsubasa con emoción — ¿y saben dónde está?

—¿Cuando eres imagen de por las marcas famosas? No tienes tiempo para nada—Comento Christa entregándole un chip a Tsubasa —Me lo mando un video.

—Gracias..

—Bueno mejor no retiramos —El joven se despidió de los nipones —Son bueno los envidio mucho.

—¿Y por qué no juegas ?—Pregunto Hyuga .—Eres de España-

—¡Tengo responsabilidades!

—Matthew es el heredero de una gran compañía —Dijo Crhista

—Sí, escucharon de la compañía Deporlive .

—Es una de las compañías que hacen todo tipo de accesorio deportivos —Dijo Hyuga ligeramente emocionado porque en Tokio hace poco se inauguró esa marca en Japón, que lo auspiciaran esa marca , eso le dijo su representante.

—Es la vida de un empresario—El joven se despidió de sus nuevos amigos.

—Me gusta tu estilo de juego—Dijo Tsubasa quería poder enfrentarlo era un jugador excepcional.

—Me gustaría enfrentarte, pero tengo mis obligaciones—comentó el joven moreno dándole el balón —Los dejos y suerte para las finales.

—Espera...—Tsubasa lo detuvo—Si algún día vuelves a la cancha poder enfrentarte.

—El patinaje y el fútbol son mi pasión, no lo olvidaré pero tengo responsabilidades-

—Es una pena.

— ¡Lo sé! pero es el destino—El chico hizo una señal de despedida— Nos vemos.

Tsubasa sentían algo de incertidumbre con Matthew era como un gran enigma para él era un gran jugador daba buenos remates, era un buen deportista , pero no era tiempo en pensar debía entrenas más porque dentro de dos días enfrentara a un gran rival , Levi era un gran jugador que lo podía lesionar rápidamente Suiza era un gran rival para Japón.

Después de un largo entrenamiento Tsubasa fue a relajarse un rato en su habitación tenía varias preocupaciones en su mente, Taro en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas, el accidente de la novia de Matsuyama los dejo aún más aturdido quería que todos estuvieran en el partido contra Suiza, pero algo que lo entristecía mas era que su porrista Sanae no estuviera apoyándolo como siempre quiera que estuviera a su lado para poder animarlo, lo entendía tenía su sueño por cumplir.

— ¡Sanae! ¿ a ver que me enviaste?—El joven prendió su laptop puso en adaptador para mirar mejor el video.

_**Hola Tsubasa —Saludo Sanae quien tenía la camiseta de la selección que le regalo—Estoy en USA , haciendo fotografía para un gran patrocinador , sabes perdóname no podre animarte en los próximos partidos , siento que este en mi momento y tu estas en el tuyo , ganando el mundial , mi vuelo está programado justo en la final no llegare a tiempo , tengo la esperanza que llegaras hasta el final y te veré elevar la copa del mundo y cumplirás tu mas grande sueño , te amo y te veré muy pronto.**_

—Sanae no puedo ser egoísta, pidiéndote de que estés junto a mí —El joven dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se echaba en su cama—Estoy orgulloso de ti , estas cumpliendo tus metas , yo are mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar.

—Es lo que espero de ti...

—Sanae...—Tsubasa se cayó de la cama al verla salir del baño—Yo...pensé que..

—Ya Tsubasa —La castaña ayudo a levantarlo —Solo espero que no lo te hayas lastimado.

—Sanae estas aquí—El joven emocionado la abrazo—¿Estás aquí.!

—Si...Tsubasa —ambos se abrazaron por un rato ya que Tsubasa quería saber si era ella y no una alucinación.—Sorpresa.

—Estabas escondiste todo el tiempo.

—Sí, Matthew y Crhista me ayudaron a entrar —Dijo Sanae ambos se sentaron en la cama.

— ¡Matthew! Te ayudo a entrar—Comento Tsubasa en tono celoso—Si es muy hábil con el balón.

—Si...y me vio desnuda una vez

—¿Qué?—Bramo el Tsubasa tomando los hombro de la chica—Te miro desnuda.

—Sh...!Calla! No es verdad solo deseas ver tu reacción–beso su frente—En verdad lo siento, pero es un gran amigo.

—Pensé que Ryo era tu gran amigo.

—Ryo es mi hermano y los demás son mis amigos , tu eres mi novio —lo abrazo —No te pongas celoso de Matthew.

—No estoy celoso.

—Si tú lo dices.

Después de unos minutos Sanae le explico que termino rápido haciendo publicidad , Sanae le conto su aventura con los patrocinadores , Tsubasa le daba un poco de pavor ser el rostro de una marca era bueno en el fútbol no para posar en las macaras no era su mundo.

—Estos listos para mañana—Dijo Sanae quien estaba echada junto al azabache —Mmm tu corazón palpita fuerte.

—Si ganamos mañana estaremos luchando la final.

—Estas muy animado.

—Si es uno de mis grandes sueños—Dijo Tsubasa rodeándole sus brazos sobre ella.—¿Y tu eres unos de mis más grandes sueños?

—¿Enserio?-

—Si...te amo Sanae...

—¡Yo también!...Tsubasa-kun.

Ambos se besaron no podían comenzar con sus instintos, allí esta esa cama que apenar cabían ya no se podía controlar sus instintos se deseaban unos a otros querían ser uno tan solo por hoy que ambos se necesitaban.

—Mmm Tsubasa-kun—gimió la castaña abrasándolo.

—Yo también...yo —Sanae toco los labios del joven —Deseas hacerlo.

— ¡Te amo! ¡Tsubasa ¡Solo se bueno conmigo !.

— A eso no lo dudes —Ambos se volvieron a besar gloriosamente.

—**¡****Mi AMOR!..…- balbució Sanae , cerrando sus ojos mientras sentían las caricias del joven.**

—¡Llámame!, otra vez así , mi amor — Le suplico coquetamente el moreno , quería escuchar esa palabra "Mi amor" especial era su día especial .

—¡Sí!…mi amor Tsubasa mi futbolista apasionado ... – le contesto acariciando el rostro de su amado.—¡Te amo!

—¡Yo igual!, ¡te amo…mi amor! Mi patinadora –repuso Tsubasa acariciando la espalda de la joven —¡Sanae ! —Tsubasa comenzó a besarla, sus lenguas jugaron de manera de que ambos sentía sus sabores distintos, ambos probaba el néctar de sus lenguas lo que provocaban al estar juntos después de tanto problemas que les dio la vida.

La pareja de deportista sintieron la necesidad amarse, Tsubasa quería saber cómo es amar a una mujer en cuerpo y alma, Roberto le hablo como decirle a una mujer que la ama , le comento los placeres que se le da a una mujer. Siguieron besándose, bajando la intensidad del beso, ya que se estaban quedando sin aire, le mordió suave el labio inferior, empezó en oído chupando su lóbulo, era una sensación que la excitaba, había llegado el momento.

—¡Tsuba.…..sa...! — gimió delicadamente la castaña, Tsubasa le quito la ropa con rapidez sabía que debía hacerlo rápido y no acobardarse.

—¡Sanae!..…-gruño al escuchar la voz la chica le acusaba mucha satisfacción—Eres exquisita -El joven beso sus senos saboreo ese bellos pezones color rosa provocando gemidos en la castaña .—¡Estas lis..tas para la acción! - Sanae solo asistió con la cabeza , Tsubasa acomodo su miembro más duro y palpitando quería estar dentro de Sanae.

El miembro del moreno empezó a entrar poco a poco en la castaña quería ser muy cuidadoso con ella , sabía que era su primera vez era virgen y debía ser cuidadoso quería hacerlo como si fuera su primera vez fuera recordada por siempre ,, así que un certero golpe introdujo su miembro en una sola estocada, entro provocando un gran grito por parte de Sanae , Tsubasa miro el rostro de la chica su rostro era un poema pidiendo que siguiera que estaba bien .

—¡Tsubasa! ¡Te amo !

—¡Lo sé!

Empezó un vaivén de entrar y salir... lento y despacio. Sanae empezó a sentirse cómoda, era magnifico lo que sentía. Por instinto rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y lo sentía más adentro de ella. Sus embestidas empezaron a subir de ritmo. Poco a poco empezaron a sentir que iban a terminar..

Tsubasa le daba embestidas fuertes le daba más placer que no había sentido nunca habían tenía relaciones sexuales pero esta vez fue distintivo para ambos era su primera vez para ambos y desea ser feliz para ellos tener una parte especial que recordar como una pareja que se aman, la vida de un futbolista y una patinadora apenas estaba comenzando , debían demostrar ser los mejores y unir sus vidas deportivas con el romance, lo debían lograr

Una par de estocadas más andes de terminar, ambos sentían agotados y aun conectado se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES GRACIAS feliz año nuevo pásenla bien : ) **_


	16. CAPITULO 16: LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDA

CAPÍTULO 16 : LOS SUEÑO SE HACE REALIDAD

A la mañana siguiente Sanae se despidió de Tsubasa a pesar que intimaron juntos por primera vez , pensaron que fue pocos precavidos al tener su primer encuentro sexual dentro de las instalación del federación de Japón.

—No vemos después del partido —Dijo Sanae poniéndose sus botines negros —Te animare desde las graderías da lo mejor de ti.

—¡Lo are! —Tsubasa tenía su torso desnudo —Meteré un gol por ti.

—Gracias—Se dieron un pequeño vemos—Eh! Me preocupa Taro y Matsuyama , los necesitamos para ganar.

—¡Lo sé!–Dijo Tsubasa tomando la mando de la castaña— No te preocupes, ere lo posible para animar a mi equipo.

—Eres un gran líder Tsubasa.

—Ten fe.

—Si...

Sanae se despidió del azabache dándole un tierno beso , ella debía comandar la porra está muy disuelta desde que ella se fue a realizar su sueño no había vuelto a dar buenas porras con su grupo y debía seguir con la ganar de animar a Japón hasta el final.

Tsubasa hizo sus ejercicios matutinos debía poder relajarse para poder dar una batalla contra la selección de Suecia con su capitán Levi que era muy destructivo con sus jugadas , debía demostrar que es uno de los jugadores importante si ganaban jugarían contra Brasil ya que Alemania perdió con mucha diferencia. Pero ya algo que debía hacer primero debía ir al hospital para visitar al Matsuyama él se encontraba al lado de su novia que estaba en terapia intensiva.

—¡Matsuyama ...!—el llamo el azabache.

—Tsubasa ...lo siento pero debo estar con ella—Dijo un desconcertado Hikaru apretando la mano de Yoshiko —Ella me necesita.

—Lo entiendo —Dijo Tsubasa tocando su hombro —Si a Sanae le sucediera lo mismo estaría a su lado.

—Gracias por tu compresión.

—Espero que Yoshiko se mejore —Dijo Tsubasa antes de despedirse de su amigo.

El partido comenzó sin más con un nuevo integrante Tomeya Akai quien asi como Tsubasa , Aoi y Genzo fueron al extranjero para ser un jugador profesional y fue a Italia para ser conocido , era el remplazo de Matsuyama dio pelea , Levi por intercepto un par de veces era muy agotador para él ya que Levi lo hirió en la pierna derecha ya era el segundo tiempo y estaban empatados dos a dos , los que defendían la portería se encontraban adoloridos por el juego rudo de Levi los dejo lado lesionado.

Levi tiene una triste historia su novia Karen murió tras ser atropellada, ella era muy devota a una estatua que le rezaba para pedirle que le ayude con sus victorias pero murió, no sin antes cumplir su último deseo es de jugar el mundial , después de eso Levi se retirara del fútbol y será un profesionista.

—Solo por Karen, por ella—Dijo Levi antes que el balón salieron fuera del área —Eh! Ese no es.

—Matsuyama—Dijo Tsubasa al no creer que está, allí listo para la lucha.

—Vine para ayudar a mi equipo.

Hikaru era un gran defensa apoyaba a sus a amigos en todo los aspectos en las técnica y su habilidades, la luche seguía Levi seguía con su ataque agresivo siempre recordando a su novia fallecida, debía causarle una lección a Tsubasa , pero lo recuerdo de Karen invadieron su mente , ella era feliz al verlo jugar soccer , era feliz en la canchan enfrentando a fuertes rivales ese era el sentimiento que Karen le transmitía, al ya no jugar soccer ya lo la recordaría jamás , eso no le debía suceder quería recordarla.

Levi entendió que herir a sus oponentes es volver a matar a Karen entendió que no deber hacer eso. En los últimos minutos Levi, jugo limpio sin herir a sus oponentes , al final Tsubasa dio lo mejor porque debía cumplir su gran sueño de ganar la copa juvenil.

Japón gano el duel , gracias a Matsuyama y su defensa ayudo a Japón a ganar el partido.

—Tsubasa lo hiciese bien—Dijo Sanae abrazando a su novio.

—Viste el gol que te dedique.

—Mmmm hiciste dos —Hizo un pequeño puchero —Si dedicaste uno a Daichi o tu madre lo entenderé..

—Ya no te ponga celosa—le dio un beso en la frente —No tengo mucho tiempo..

—¡Lo sé ¡En dos días es la gran final ...solo te diré que des lo mejor que ti Brasil.—Sanae volvió abrazar a azabache —Escucho tu corazón latir a mil por hora , estas emocionado por la final .

—Debo tranquilizarme no es así.

—Si...no queremos otro herido —se separó de el—No te preocupes Taro y Genzo estarán a tu lado...como los viejos tiempos.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempo?

Tsubasa volvió a besar a Sanae le prometió que al final de la celebración tenía algo muy importante que decirle, así que le pidió que lo acompañara. Por otra parte ya a la media noche Taro realizaba algunos dribleses se encontraba en un hospital de rehabilitación atendiendo su pierna herida con sus ligamentos destrozando.

—Debo prepararme, necesito estar en forma para ganar.

—Pues deberías estar descansando.

—Doctor...—Dijo ver a un hombre de mediana edad fumándose un cigarrillo—Pasado mañana en la final.

—¡Lo sé!—el joven paro el balón —Es mi gran sueño ganar y ser profesional.

—Te recomendare que solo juegues un tiempo —Comento el doctor apagando su cigarrillo —Sin embargo te diría que dejes este mundial y te concentres en tu rehabilitación.

—Sé que debo preocuparme por mis heridas—Dijo el joven cogiendo sus muletas—Debo ir a dormir , mañana me toca rehabilitación.

—Si jovencito, con cuidado ..

—Claro...—Dijon el castaña alejándose de allí fue directamente a su cuarto para descansar—Eh...dos llamadas perdidas —Taro miro su historial era Tsubasa—Tsubasa...

—

Taro ...siento hacerte despertado..

—No me despertaste —Aclaro se sentó en su cama —Lo que pasa es que estuve esturando mis piernas.

—No debes esforzarte en poco de 24 hora será la final—Dijo Tsubasa algo enojado porque era el sueño de su amigo y debía cuidarse—Duerme Taro.

—Tsubasa ..lo sé ...agradezco por tu preocupación..

—Eres unos de mis más grandes amigos...

—También el mío ...nos vemos en el estado...

—Hasta el día de la final capitán—Taro corto la llamada —Debo cumplir mis sueños por mí y mi nación.

La selección japonesa se levantaba temprano para por entrenar con los primeros rayos de sol, para demostrar a Gamo que son un equipo de elite que están más allá de sus expectativas quería sacar lo mejor de ellos para ser unos ganadores.

Sanae se encontraba remodelando un su gran banderola Go...Tsubasa, debía resaltar las letras para que vea de que lo está animando.

—Listo...solo queda que se seque—La castaña recogió lo utilizando y lo boto a la basura ya era de mañana se quedó toda la noche para hacer ese cartel.

—Tsubasa-kun —Dijo Sanae abrió la ventana de su balcón —Hoy es tu día...hoy se defiende el inicio de tus más grandes sueños...espero que estés muy descansado—Solo espero que no olvides que te apoyare siempre.

Hoy era le día de la final, Japón VS Brasil todos se encontraban emocionados por la final entre el anfitrión del mundial y el país Carioca, el estado se encontraba repleto los aficionados, reporteros y familia de los seleccionados daban ánimos a sus hijos.

—Mi niño vamos tu puedes—Dijo la madre de Ryo quien tenía cintas en su cabello y abanicos con la foto de Ryo.

—La mamá de Ryo está orgullosa —Dijo Yukari al ver a su futura suegra—Gritando el nombre del defensa.

—Y tú también no...de tu novio

—Kumi...Ryo solo es un amigo...

—Ya chica hoy debemos apoyar a nuestros amigos..

—Sanae tu solo apoyaras a Tsubasa...—Dijo Yukari recriminado a su amiga.

—En parte si...pero su familia también lo apoyaría.—La castaña miro a la familia que están a alguno pasos de ella—Su pequeño hermano lo está apoyando...

—¡Vamos hermano ...!

El padre Taro y su ex esposa y su marido e hija daban ánimos al equipo sabían que Taro solo jugaría el segundo tiempo , por otra parte Roberto el entrenador miro un gran potencia en Tsubasa era el encargado de llevar a Brasil a la victoria , él sabía perfectamente sus fortalezas y debilidades sabía que estrategia poner en los jugadores japoneses.

—Si hacen caso en lo que les digo, todo saldrá bien —Dijo Roberto ajustando sus gafas —Naruteza tu entraras en el tiempo que batallemos más.

—Entonces soy la carta del triunfó—Dijo un joven alto moreno quien se supo su camiseta—Buenas suerte amigos...

—gracias...

—En los camerinos de Japón los nervios estaba a flor de piel , Tsubasa respiro un par debes antes de amarrarse las abujetas.—¡Listo!

— ¡Muy bien! Todos estamos junto...—Dijo Gamo quería dar un gran discurso a sus jugadores—Ustedes son la generación que Japón la generación dorada...deben sabes que están a punto de ser profesionales después de eso el cielo será el límite, el mundo los vera y podrán ser fichados por grandes equipo...así que jóvenes pueden cumplir su sueño y el sueño de todos los que vinieron animar.

—SIIII

Ambos equipos ya es encontraban en la cancha los fhases y los vitoreos se escuchaban por todo es estadio.

—Roberto ..me vez soy el mundo me vera , agradezco los que hiciste por mí —EL joven miro a su ex entrenador —Ahora me enfrentare a el equipo que guías.

—Tsubasa haz crecido eres un gran orgullo para mí.

El pitido del árbitro dio el inicio el partido, todos se concentraban concentrados para ganar el primer tiempo fue intenso Naturesa que entro por alguno minutos anoto el tercer gol de la victoria ahora era , lo brasileños estaba ganando por un punto.

El segundo tiempo fue mucho más reñido ya que Santana daba lo mejor de sí no dejando de Tsubasa ni Hyuga anotaran un gol , era tan frutaste para el numero 10 nipón ya que no se encontraba su as su mejor amigo , Taro no llego, pero debía dar lo mejor hasta que llegue

—Ese es mi hijo—Dijo Carla la madre de Santana miro al bebe que abandono hace mucho solo porque no tenía para darle de comer —¡Vamos hijo tu puedes!

Taro llego estaba a punto de colapsar al ver el marcador, pero estaba allí para jugar con su amigos la Golden combi debía renacer después de mucho de que ambos no jugaban .

—Llegaste amigo...

—No pensaste jugar si mí..

Desde que Matsuyama le pasó el balón ambos demostraron que no estaba oxidado metieron un gol, a pesar de que Taro aun le dolía la pierna izquierda pero debía dar lo mejor y anotar un gol . tres a tres y solo uno para que ganar Santana medio un gran ofensiva hiriendo a Genzo y dejando inconsciente a Ryo con que este intercepto un gol.

—Ryo...despierta —Dijo Yukari quien tomo la mano del defensa.

—¡Eh!...el partido...—Se levantó rápidamente.

—Aún siguen empate—Dijo Genzo quien tenía su brazo derecho vendado—Te esperare afuera.

—Sí..—el joven miro a la azabache— Ehh..Yukari ...después de eso..

—¡Lo sé! , acepto salir contigo,—Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron diciéndose palabra de amor ya que ellos aceptaron al fin sus sentimientos

El partido era una lucha de titanes Taro recibió una balonazo en su pierna herida, sangrando rápidamente todo le pedían que se detuviera, pero quería jugar no le importaba si eso conllevaría a que no jugara más y truncara su carrera como futbolista profesional.

—Vamos Tsubasa el último esfuerzo...

—Si...— Tsubasa tenía el balón en sus pies , tenía la esperanza de todos sus amigos y de Japón—Lo are el mundo conocerá el futbol japonés .

GOLLLLL

El pitazo final se escuchó por todo el estadio Japón gano el mundial juvenil sub-19, todo es estadio grito el nombre de cada jugador, la entrega de medallas fue lo más emotivo para cada uno , todo cumplieron su sueño.

—Lo hiciste hermano mayor..

—Mi pequeño es todo un ganador.—Dijo Natsuko con orgullo al ver a su hijo ganar.

—Si querida ...muestro campeón...

—Si...ahora es mi turno de superar a mi hermano.

—Tsubasa mi amor cumpliste tu gran sueño—Dijo Sanae con lágrimas en sus ojos —Estoy orgullosa de ti .

—Lo logramos...amigos...

—Hoy celebramos.

Al final del partido Carlo se reencontró con su madre , ella le pedía disculpas por haberlo dejando solo en el mundo , quería volver a empezar una nueva vida un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

Todos fueron a sus casas a celebrar debían descansar bien porque tenía una semana para celebrar con ganar .

—Estas seguro que no nos meteremos en problemas—Dijo Sanae salto la cerca—Ah...haber llevado uno pantaloncillos.

—Siento incomodarte—Comento Tsubasa ayudándola a saltar—pero te ves hermosa.

—Mmmm que lindo...estas seguro que deseas estar con tu familia.

—No te preocupes los veremos después de eso

—Ehh.—Sanae no entendía por qué el misterio que guardaba Tsubasa , solo lo miraba concentrado patentado el balón de siempre.

—Sabes hoy cumplí mi más grande sueño — Dijo Tsubasa deteniéndose ,a garrando el balón en sus manos.

—Si ganaste y eres uno de los mejores jugadores juveniles..

—No solo eso...—ambos se miraron—Uno de mis masa grandes recuerdo , es a aun niña peleona que era capaz de pelearse con chicos por sus amigos, una niña que me apoyaba incondicionalmente, a pesar que no me di cuenta que ella estaba para mí.

—Tsubasa...

—Nos separamos por que no tuve el coraje de decirle que venga conmigo pero ella , era valiente empezó un gran carrera como deportista y hoy también cumplí uno de mis más grandes sueños , no creo poder soportar separarme de ella.

—Tsubasa—la castaña exclamo a ver como Tsubasa descubría un bello aniño de diamantes.

—Sanae Nakasawa...deseas casarte conmigo— El joven tomo la mano de Sanae para poder colocarle el anillo.

—Yo...tampoco me quiero sepárame de ti ...y su acepto casarme contigo...

—Mis sueños...

—Eres tus sueños Tsubasa -kun —ambos se besaron apasionadamente en el estadio donde Japón gano el mundial


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: EMPEZAR PARTE I

**CAPÍTULO 16: EMPEZAR PARTE I**

Sanae se encontraba dando los últimos detalla para su viaje junto con Tsubasa a Brasil, ya que por una temporada iban a estar por allá, después de su matrimonio que estuvo hermoso todos, sus amigos y familiares fueron a ese maravilloso evento, Sanae estuvo feliz porque su padres resolvieron sus problemas y fueron a su boda su familia volvió a estar única otra vez.

Tsubasa aun sentía algo de celos hacia Matthew a pesar que ya se casó con Antonella , ellos fueron a la boda a una isla paradisiaca, con todos los lujos.

— ¡Listo!—Dijo Sanae cerrando las últimas maletas—la castaña dio algunos golpecitos en la ventana ya que Tsubasa haciendo algunas flexiones.

—Ya está todo listo..

—Si...

—El taxi llegara pronto así que mejor que te cambien de camiseta y bajes las maletas—Ordeno la joven mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

—¿Qué es esto?—Pregunto el joven azache quien se cambió de camiseta —Asociación de patinadores de Japón.

—Bueno ya que me case contigo, me piden que cambie mi apellido de casada.—Sanae tomo de su bolso un pequeño plumón —Mi apellido será más corto ahora.

— ¿Qué tan si no te lo cambias?

— ¡Eh...!pero me piden que me lo cambien.

—No del todo te dan dos opciones —le mostro el recuerdo—Puedes conservar tu apellido, así te conocí.

—Tsubasa ..sabes que cuando me case contigo aceptaría tu apellido.

— ¡Lo sé!— Dijo Tsubasa guardando la hoja en el sobre—Pero eres una deportista profesional, como me dijiste debes tener tu propia marca.

—Sí que sabes escuchar—Sanae se acercó a su esposo abrazándolo—Mmm te complacería dejo mi apellido como es, solo para las competencias.

—Pero cuentes estés conmigo serás Sanae Ozora—Tsubasa le dio un beso apretándola mas—Sera mejor vaya por las maletas.

—Si...antes que hagamos otra cosa—la castaña guardo los demás en su cartera.

Después de algunos minutos ambos se fueron al aeropuerto que los llevaría a Brasil allí Tsubasa gritaría al mundo estoy aquí, voy para ser el mejor era un paso para convertirse en profesional un partido importante contra el equipo de Santana eral la final de los equipo más populares de Japón.

La despedida que le hicieron sus amigos fue muy emotiva, les desearon los mejor en sus carrera como deportivas, Genzo le prometió a Tsubasa que se enfrentaría en Europa, como los viejos tiempos , el portero Nipón le metería mas de dos goles o solo uno ambos compartía una rivalidad intensa al igual que Hyuga que prometió ir al Europa para ser profesional .

Tsubasa tenía un gran camino por delante para demostrar lo que vale, Europa era el límite para sus sueños.

Mientras Sanae también irían dentro de dos meses a Canadá para los juegos de invierno y comenzar su sueño en ir a los juegos olímpico que dentro de un año se realizaría.

—Nos volvemos a enfrentar Tsubasa —Dijo Santana con determinación.

—Si...te demostrare mi nueva jugada —El árbitro pitio el inicio de partido.

—Tsubasa eres uno de los mejores futbolistas jóvenes—Dijo Sanae mirando a su esposo dando lo mejor en la cancha —Espero ir a Europa pronto allí también comenzare mis sueños.

Santana consideraba a Tsubasa como un rival digno ambos competían por un objetivo ser uno de los mejores de Brasil.

Gol...

El equipo de Tsubasa gano 3 a 2, Tsubasa recibió la medalla que lo coronaba como el mejor jugador juvenil. Pasaron dos días desde termino el partido Sanae le dio una gran cena por su campeonato ganado.

—mmm Tsubasa te reunirás hoy con Roberto.?

—Disculpa si te desperté—Dijo Tsubasa atando sus zapatos deportivos—Si...me despediré de él..

—El almuerzo estará listo—Sanae arreglo la parte de atrás de su camiseta—Listo...

—Eso me recuerda que siempre me arreglabas la parte de atrás—Tsubasa beso a su esposa—Y luego te toca a ti..

—Los juegos de invierno solo duraran quince días , no sé si estarás listo pare dejarme sola por un tiempo.

—Bueno la temporada en Europa aun no empieza...

—Entonces me acompañaras..

—Si...-los jóvenes esposos se despidieron con un beso.

Roberto estaba orgullos de uno de sus alumnos más sobresaliente lo quería como un hijo, recordó como ese pequeño niño convertirse en un gran jugador, ahora Europa allí estará con la crema innata de futbol, había grandes clubes, grandes equipos y grandes rivales.

—Vaya ..aún recuerdo al pequeño que me dijo que lo entrenaría.

—Crecí bastante —Dijo Tsubasa recargándose en el poste —Me enseñaste tácticas y técnicas increíbles, te lo agradezco —hizo una reverencia—Ahora me iré a Europa fuiste un gran maestro —lo abrazo —Gracias eres como un hermano mayor para mí.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ambos se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse para hablar como les fue, a Tsubasa en Europa y a Roberto como entrenador.

Tsubasa junto con Sanae llegaron a Europa, se reencontraron con Genzo que les dieron la gran bienvenida, volvió a ver a sus viejos amigos, Hamburgo era un gran equipo no era para él, viajaron a Francia, Inglaterra, Italia pero no le convenció en último tour en buscar el equipo perfecto era España un país diferente un nuevo comienzo.

— ¡Vamos! Sanae —tomo la mano de su esposa —Este es el estadio de Cataluña.

—Espera...es más grandes que los nuestros—Dijo Sanae algo agitada por la interactividad de Tsubasa—Vamos hablar con el encargado.

Tsubasa se presentó con el representante del Barcelona, le enseño los vestidores, el área de ejercicio y el gran estadio, quedo anonadado porque tuvo un gran sueño donde como el equipo de Barcelona se enfrentaba a Genzo.

—Esto es fantástico... me quedare —Tsubasa miro a un pequeño niño siendo perseguido por un guardia, lo atrapo haciendo que soltada el balón —Sanae no quedaremos allí.

—Si...

Tsubasa encontró a un nuevo amigo le recordaba junto a el cuando era niño enérgico y divertido, se llamaba pinto, se prometió adiestrarlo para ser un mejor jugador infantil y juvenil.

Sanae estaba alegue de tener un nuevo hogar ya era dos días que estaban encontrando un lugar donde quedarse, encontraron un departamento muy bien amoblado le encantaba el diseño.

—Listo —Dijo Sanae terminado de colocar la fotografía de su boda.

—Te quedo perfecto—Tsubasa quien llego de un practica—me gusta que la foto de nuestra boda está en el centro y nuestros logros está a los costados.

—Me asustaste —Comento Sanae corriendo abrazar a su esposo —¿Cómo te fue?.

—Aun no conozco a los grandes —Tsubasa estaba previos que firmar un gran contrato.—Ya tengo un representante

—¿Y cómo se llama?¿ es hombre o mujer?.

—No estarás celosa.

—Para nada—La castaña, sentía algo se celos de sus fanáticas mujeres ya que el Brasil los primas semanas del torneo eliminatorio las chicas se abalanzaban hacia el azabache—Quiero dejar todo listo antes de partir a Canadá.

—Te voy a extrañar —Tsubasa beso a su esposa

—Te amo- susurro el chico poso sus labios sobre Sanae deseaba besar más quería expresar cuando la amaba.

Tsubasa sostenía delicadamente a Sanae quería saber de qué si el cuerpo de niña que tanto miro que tanto e hizo el amor, ahora ese delicado cuerpo se convirtió en una bella mujer , una bella deportista que tenía sueños al igual que él.

—Solo serán por dos días mientras te adaptas al Barcelona.

—Estoy muy nervioso —Dijo Tsubasa volviendo a besarla—Vamos a la cama

—S-Si...- Dijo la castaña enredando sus brazos sobre el cuello de su esposo. Sintió que la cargo para llevarla a su lecho a su cama que ambos como esposos.

Juntos como esposos cumplieran sus amándose y respetándose en un país que apenas conocían con un idioma que apenas hablaban, pero si pertenecían unidos podrían tener una vida perfecta en España.

—Ahh...-gimió Sanae al sentir las caricias intensas de Tsubasa

Volvió a rodear los brazos quería tocarlo aún más sentirlo suyo solo era su esposo debía complacer en a Tsubasa en todo lo que necesitaba al igual que él , la sostenía con sus brazos cubriéndola por completos deseaba saborear su cuerpo de su amada esposa.

—Tsu….Ba...SA- Gimió Sanae con todas sus fuerzas remeciendo los oídos.

—Sanae…me encanta tu olor y tu piel suave – los gemidos de ambos se fueron más intensos, ahora era el turno de Sanae, lo volteo para sacarse su bóxer, quería ver su bello cuerpo de su amado futbolista, Tsubasa desvistió a su esposa dejándola sola desnuda para él.

—¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Tsubasa!— Dijo Sanae sintió cada estocada tan placentera, abrazándolo.

—! AHHH HI-Sanae…...nueve más- Gruño con todas sus fuerzas la tomo los brazos para que se sentara sobre él, la embestidas se hicieron más profundas, Tsubasa tenía la visión erótica de ese par de senos rebotando con mucha intensidad.

—AAAAAHHH, Tsub…Basa NO-NO PARES— Grito ella sin saber exactamente lo que decía a su amante entrando y saliendo de su centro rápidamente, ella lo único que pudo hacer fue enredar las piernas en el cuerpo del moreno para profundizar el contacto. Las envestidas eran brutalmente rápidas, los dos no paraban de gemir y jadear sin parar mientras que Tsubasa salía y entraba rápidamente de su intimidad y ella trataba de seguirle el paso mientras movía

Las caderas, el contacto era magnifico y la chica gritaba su nombre pidiendo más cada vez, siguieron así un rato hasta que por fin Tsubasa dio sus últimas estocadas antes de derramarse dentro de ella.

Ambos estaban muy agitados, Tsubasa no quería que Sanae se despegara de él, la castaña hacia círculos en el amplio pecho del Azabache , ningún no dirigía la palabra solo atinaban a tocarse ligeramente. Tsubasa dejó caer ligeramente a la castaña sobre la cama.

—Sanae...—susurro el moreno.

—Tsubasa...

—SI...

—No usaste protección —Dijo Sanae tomando del piso la camiseta —corrió rápido al baño para tomar sus pastillas anticonceptivas —Al menos no es un día peligro—la castaña cerro la llave.—Eh...

—¿Te preocupa quedar embarazada?—Pregunto su esposo quien traía solo su bóxer.

—Sabes que pronto comenzara el campeonato de invierno.

—Acordamos tener familia en algunos años—Tsubasa no quería ver a su esposa triste si llegara a embarazarla—Aun somos jóvenes podemos esperar

— ¡Lo sé yo tengo miedo —Sanae se miró en el espejo —Tenia su semblante pálido.

—Estas nerviosa.

—Algo...es la primera vez que el mundo me vera como una patinadora profesional—Tsubasa sentía que el corazón de su esposa latir fuertemente.

— ¡Tranquila!—Le dio ligeros masajes en la espalda—Te entiendo yo estaba igual.

—Tu nervioso. ..Siempre te veía tranquilo aun cuando tenías lesiones.

— ¡Te equivocas! Estuve nervioso por cada partido...sentía que como capitán tenía un gran peso en mis hombros—Sanae miro a su esposo que se vea muy confiando—Espera aquí..

—Pero Tsubasa—La castaña se volvió a mirar en el espejo se mojó el rostro —¡Ya!..!ya! ¡Calma!.

—Cierra los ojos—la castaña hizo caso , sintió las fuerte manos sobre su delicado cuello —¿Pero que...?Estas hermoso.

—Se te ve lindo en ti —Tsubasa estaba orgullo de su selección , era un collar con un patín con dos alas en el centro —Te gusta

—Si...tiene tu nombre y mi afición —Unas ligeras lágrimas salieron de su rostro —Gracias Tsubasa ..te amo ...

— ¡Te amo! también mi musa...

Pasaron las semanas y era las final en los luego de infierno en Toronto Canadá , Sanae venció a la Francesa que era la favorita en la siguiente fase era la final del patinaje artístico , Tsubasa pidió un permiso especial en el Barcelona ya que aún no comenzaba los campeonatos de clubes.

Sanae se encontraba nerviosa ya que miro la interpretación de Yuri que lo hizo magnifico con una nueva presentación venciendo a Kim Hyo con 146.00 a 147.00 .

—La participante de USA Yuri llego con el puntaje alto dejando a Kim Hyo representante de Corea del sur dejándola con la medalla de planta —Dijo uno de los animadores.

—Pero no te olvides de Sanae Nakasawa..—Dijo otro animador—Hace poco se casó con otro deportista Tsubasa Ozora jugador profecía, actualmente jugador en Barcelona.

—Haya un amor entre deportista..

—Sí..y con representante de Japón Sanae Nakasawa el tema de su presentación es Nacimos para hacer historia con la música de Dean Fujioka - History Maker.

—Se llama igual que la música de su representación

—Si...

—Haber si me puedes superas..

—Sueñas ..—Sanae quería golpear a Yuri es su operada nariz , fue con rapidez a la pista de patinaje —Muy bien...tu pudes...

—Vamos Sanae tú puedes —Grito Tsubasa al verla en el centro..

—ANEGO...VENCELA-

—Hermanita tu puedes —Ryo y sus amigos llegaron para la final y animar a su quería amiga..

La música comenzó a sonar su traje era fantástico blanco con brillo por todas partes su cabello suelto con un listón que lo adornaba ,su rutina era fantástica hizo lo salto y giros con precisión , su gran luxes se hizo notar .Tsubasa miro la representación de su esposa y estaba muy orgulloso de ella , deseaba correr hacia ella abrazarla pero era su momento la hizo hacer un salto lateral y era su paso más difícil.

Sanae se movía como una mariposa sobre el hielo ese era su sueño el momento de brillar y de ganar de ser ella misma y sentir a su país que estaba presente el patinaje termino su presentación con su luxe tripe...

—Vaya la japonesa logro impactar al publico..

—Estamos esperando el puntaje que los jueges que es...

—OH POR DIOS 185.00 JAPON GANO LA MEDALLA DE ORO.

—Si-

Final del formulario

_**CON EL ESTRENO **__**DEAN FUJIOKA - HISTORY MAKER. EN LA VERSIÓN DEL VIDEO OFICIAL Y TAMBIÉN DENTRO DE POCO LOS QUE VEMOS YURI ON ICE PRONTO SE ENTRENARA EL PRIMER TRÁILER ASI QUE ESPEREN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO O ESTE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO LO SÉ AUN ABRA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA **__** DE BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y OPINIONES GRACIAS...**_


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: EMPEZAR PARTE II

**CAPÍTULO 17: EMPEZAR PARTE II **

Ya pasaron una semana desde que terminó los juegos de invierno Sanae consiguió dos patrocinadores más se encontraba feliz porque era su turno de cumplir su sueño, ser el rostro de un marca era muy emocionante todo el mundos sabría quién es ella y no como la esposa de jugador más joven en integrarse en un equipo europeo.

—Sanae llegaste —Dijo Tsubasa llegando de sus prácticas, al ver las maletas de su esposa en la sala.

—Tsubasa estoy en la cocina—Contestó la castaña quien se encontraba preparando una escalibada y tortitilla de patatas.

—MM huele rico —Sanae era buena cocinera le encantaba lo que cocinaba—Es comida español.

—Sartén caliente...—Dijo Sanae dejando la escalibada en una rejilla en el centro de la mesa—Hola amor —la castaña se abalanzo su esposo—Te extrañe.

—Yo igual —Besando a su esposa—Terminaste rápido las fotográficas..

—NO soy una súper modelo pero termine rápido para estar contigo.

—Eres muy eficaz...

—Lo aprendí de ti, ve a lavarte las manos...

—¡Lo sé!— ambos conversaron lo que hicieron en las semanas que no se vieron, Tsubasa se encontraba más tranquilos desde que le dijeron que iría al equipo B, del Barcelona ya quería dos goles y una asistencia su gran sueño era estar en el equipo de primera división .

—Me perdí tu segundo partido—Dijo Sanae algo apenada.

—No importa —Tsubasa tomo la mano de su esposa—Estuviste en el primero, además ya lo hablamos.

—Si..que somos deportistas profesionales y debemos alcanzar nuestras metas.

Tsubasa desea ver a su esposa cumplir su grandes sueños, peor una parte de él la quería solo para ella , se animaba cada vez que escuchaba su voz gritando su nombre animándolo en cada momento , no quería ser egoísta pero era el turno de Sanae de que cumpliera sus sueños.

Después de terminar de comer y lavar los traste ambos fueron a la terraza para ver el bello océano en las playas de Madrid.

—Sabes Sanae este año será fantástico para nosotros— Dijo Tsubasa mirando el amesno mar

—Claro...estas apunto de estar en las ligas mayores .

—No solo eso.

—Eh..

—Sino que en noviembre te iras a Japón para participar en el programa corto y yo estaré aquí esperándote —tomo la mano de su esposa..

—Pero Tsubasa en abril se inicia la champeone , estará apoyándote..

—¡Lo se! Pero también esteremos en los juegos olímpicos —Comentos Tsubasa apretando con fuerza las mano de su esposa—Juntos lograremos nuestros sueños

—Juntos llegaremos los juegos olímpicos.—Dijo Sanae mirando al azabache —Me lo prometes que estarás allí para mi

—¡Lo prometo! —Amos juntaron su meñique.

A partir de ahora vivirán su vida como deportista profesionales las compartirían con la vida de esposo, a pesar que no todo no todo es miel sobre hojuelas discutiendo como cualquier pareja , pero sabía cómo resolver sus diferencia, al igual que sus amigos querando cumplir sus grandes sueños.

**FIN**

**Bueno llego el final de la primera temporada del fútbol, hielo y amor , falta mucho más amor quiero poner parejas a Taro y Genzo ya que ellos no tiene novia son lo relegados así que chicas si deciden estar con esos dos galanes comenten les pondré aprueba , para el segunda temporada se llamara , Fulbol , Hielo y amor - ****FOREVER**


End file.
